Les aventures de Trycia et compagnie
by torrainnenoel
Summary: Quand Trycia, jeune fille de 14 ans se lève ce matin là, c'est la journée de son anniversaire. Elle se doute bien que ses amis lui ont préparé un mauvais coup. Mais iront t-ils vraiment à faire venir l'armée des États-Unis; à son école, dans sa classe?
1. Chapter 1 Une journée qui tourne au

**Chapitre 1 Une journée de fête, qui tourne au désastre **

C'était un doux matin d'hiver et quelques flocons tombaient du ciel. Les premiers rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la chambre où dormait Trycia, une jeune écolière de 14 ans.

Soudain, un bip sonore l'a réveilla. Elle maudissait sa sœur Lilas pour lui avoir donné un tel cadeau! Elle se leva, ferma le cadran au passage et descendit le long escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Son petit déjeuné l'attendait déjà sur la table.

Son festin terminé, Trycia termina de se préparer. Enfin prête, elle embrassa sa mère, lança une insulte à son beau-père, comme elle le faisait d'habitude et quitta la maison pour se rendre à l'école. Elle n'était pas en avance.

Non pressé d'arriver à destination, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter un véritable cauchemar, car c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ses copines voulaient t'elle l'a martyrisé? Les fêtes n'étaient-elles pas faites pour être célébrer, agréablement dans sa famille? N'avait-elle pas eu sa dose de mauvaises surprises l'année dernière? Elle regrettait de ne pas être née en été!

La cloche était déjà sonnée quand elle arriva finalement à l'école. Se rendant à son casier, elle prit ses livres et se rendit directement à son cours de français. Une fois arrivé à son local, son enseignante lui demanda de l'attendre à l'extérieur. La dame termina quelques explications aux élèves et rejoignit Trycia par la suite.

- Je suis désolée, soupira Trycia exaspérée du regard que son institutrice portait sur elle.

- Je t'avais prévenu! Cela fait plus de quatre fois que tu arrives en retard depuis la fin des dernières vacances. Je crois en avoir assez laissé passé. Ce sera la dernière fois, crois-moi. Si par malheur cela devait se reproduire, je devrai en aviser tes parents et des conséquences en suivront, lui dit sévèrement Mme Mélisse son enseignante.

Trycia, ignorant ses menaces, entra dans la classe suivit de son institutrice. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et regagna son pupitre rapidement. Cette dernière commença alors le travail demandé.

Quelques instants plus tard, un homme frappa à la porte et entra avant même qu'on lui en donne l'autorisation.

L'homme, grand, imposant et costaud, était vêtu d'un habit militaire. Il affichait un air sérieux et son corps était redressé comme s'il allait s'entretenir avec des gens de la plus haute importance.

Trycia leva son regard vers ce dernier et eu une envie de rire, mais réussi à se retenir de justesse. «_ Le cirque est en ville! Merde, j'ai oublié mon costume de clown! Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça. » _L'homme se dirigea vers l'enseignante pendant que tous les élèves affichaient un air étonné en braquant un regard sur lui. Le supposé militaire remit un papier à la dame.

- Je suis sous ordre du président des États-Unis d'Amérique de ramener l'élève désigné dans cette enveloppe avec moi, lui dit le militaire strictement.

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce vous voulez à cet enfant? demanda madame Mélisse

- Je suis le lieutenant John Peterson, commandant en chef de l'armée de l'air des États-Unis d'Amérique, répondit t-il instantanément.

L'enseignante jeta un bref coup d'œil au papier qu'on lui avait remis quelques minutes plutôt et demanda au commandant militaire de l'attendre dans le local par la suite. Celle-ci s'absenta et revint peu de temps après, accompagné de l'agent de sécurité qui vint confirmer que l'élève en question devait accompagner le lieutenant militaire; qu'il s'agissait bien là, d'une demande officiel en règle.

Madame Mélisse se retourna donc vers ses élèves et appela Trycia à l'avant. La dénommée leva les yeux vers son institutrice. Surprise, elle se leva et rejoignit les trois adultes.

Le militaire l'examina de la tête au pied avant d'ajouter :

- Vous aller devoir me suivre jeune fille, un hélicoptère nous attends.

Trycia crut enfin tout comprendre. C'était ça la surprise que ses amies lui avaient réservé! Leur coup ne fonctionnerait pas avec elle.

- Qui vous envoie ; Sabine, Jacinthe, Marcus ou à moins que se soit Janie?

Le militaire lui jeta un regard glacial et Trycia se mit à douter. _« Est-ce vraiment une plaisanterie? Je commence réellement à avoir peur. Ils vont me le payer! »_

Finalement, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se décida de le suivre. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de si grave! Elle se reprendrait bien à leurs anniversaires, songea t'elle!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortit de l'école où ils s'arrêtèrent. Un autre militaire vint les rejoindre accompagné de Janie, la meilleure amie de Trycia.

Trycia se retourna vers elle :

- Je peux savoir ce que vous complotez toi et les autres!?!?

Janie la regarda de travers. Elle ne voyait pas, où elle voulait en venir.

- Ne Fait pas l'idiote Janie! Je sais très bien que c'est votre coup pendable que toi et les copains avez préparé pour mon anniversaire.

L'autre adolescente se gifla le front.

- Crois- tu vraiment que j'ai eu le temps et l'argent nécessaire pour contacter l'armé de l'air des États-Unis, afin qu'ils viennent nous chercher à l'école, pour nous ramener au président ? s'exclama Janie. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi dans la vie.

-Taisez-vous, leur ordonna Peterson. Trycia se retourna vers cet insolant de militaire et ajouta :

- Combien vous a-t-elle payé pour cette farce idiote? Si vous promettez de disparaître, je double ce montant, où du moins, mon beau-père vous le paiera.

Peterson ignora l'adolescente et empoigna les deux jeunes filles, afin de les faire monter à bord d'un hélicoptère qui venait d'atterrir. Une fois à bord, Janie regarda son amie froidement et déclara :

- Désormais, est-ce que tu me crois, lorsque je te dis que je n'ai rien avoir avec cette histoire?

- Très drôle. Ironisa Trycia

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, les deux filles n'échangèrent aucunes paroles. Trycia était fâchée contre Janie. Elle avait vraiment hâte que le pilote la dépose chez elle et que son amie lui déclare : « bon anniversaire Trycia ». La plaisanterie était allée beaucoup trop loin à son goût.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures, l'hélicoptère se posa. Les jeunes filles sortirent de l'appareil suivit de Peterson et son adjoint. Trycia dévisagea les alentours, mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit. Il fallait l'admettre, elle avait quitté sa ville qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Où sommes-nous? Risqua Trycia.

- Nous sommes dans la ville de Colorado Springs, répondit Peterson.

- Colorado Springs, des États-Unis? S'écria Janie.

- Pourquoi, vous connaissez un autre Colorado Springs?

- Euh…non?

Peterson leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe de le suivre. Totalement dépaysées, les jeunes filles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix d'aller avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans une base militaire sous une montagne appelée Cheyenne Montain.

Finalement, après avoir traversé une grande partie du bâtiment, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où un homme était assis près d'une longue table. Il était grand, assez dodu et avaient les cheveux noirs. Trycia remarqua qu'il avait d'incroyables sourcils épais. « _Il a dût oublier son rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne_ », songea t'elle.

- Voici les deux jeunes filles en question général, dit le commandant Peterson.

- Très bien, merci, vous pouvez disposer John.

Une fois que le lieutenant Peterson et son adjoint eurent quitté la pièce, le général fit signe aux deux jeunes québécoises de prendre place.

- Bonjour à vous deux, les salua t-il en inclinant la tête. Je suis le général Landry.

*****************

******

**

Reviews ou pas ? Cette fic n'est pas la mienne, mais j'ai participé à sa correction. Tous les droits reviennent à son auteur (l'univers Atlantis appartient à MGM, nous ne ferons pas d'argent snif lol) ; ma sœur Janie. Écrite pour l'anniversaire de sa copine, vous l'aurez deviné ! Par respect, tous ces gens (Trycia, Janie, Marcus, Jacinthe, Mélisse, Sabine et cie, sont de véritables personnes. Seuls certains noms ont été modifiés pour la cause. Veuillez ne pas les utiliser pour vos fics (en tant que personnages représentative de cette fic pour vos propres histoires)


	2. Chapter 2: En voyage vers Atlantis

**Chapitre 2 En voyage vers Atlantis!**

Une fois la rencontre terminé avec le général Landry, on les conduit à leur nouvelle chambre. Une chambre dans lequel elles se sentaient prisonnières, puisque deux gardes veillaient leur porte de l'extérieur. Toutes deux s'assirent sur leur lit respectif. Trycia commençait à croire que ce n'était peut-être pas une plaisanterie, après tout. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fâchée contre son amie.

- Tu as le don pour nous mettre dans de sals draps! S'exclama Trycia.

Janie se leva et lança son regard droit dans celui de sa compagne.

- Quand vas-tu cesser de croire que je suis responsable de tout ce chahut?

- Ça va, je sais que ce n'est pas toi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que tu es quand même derrière tout ça.

- Ça y est, tu es devenue folle, soupira Janie.

Trycia se laissa tomber sur son lit et ajouta :

- Je sais…

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'on ne leur remettre un uniforme bleu avec d'étranges symboles. Janie se risqua à demander ce qu'elle en ferait puisqu'elle n'était pas une colonelle de l'armé. Le garde lui répondit que là où elles iraient, elles en auraient besoin.

- Pourquoi? Lança Trycia.

- Vous allez rencontrer une haute dirigeante du nom d'Elisabeth Weir, de la cité perdue d'Atlantis. Il faut que vous soyez présentable.

- Ah! Vous auriez dû m'aviser plutôt, j'aurais apporté ma robe de soirée avec moi, s'exclama Janie d'un ton ironique.

- Et moi j'aurais amené un mouton en guise d'offrande, ajouta Trycia.

Le garde lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quoi!?!? J'habite sur une ferme, c'est le moins que je puisse faire!

- Suivez-moi.

Les deux filles se turent et suivirent l'homme jusqu'à un grand anneau spectaculaire où une femme blonde les attendait.

- C'est quoi ça? lança Janie, en observant l'anneau émerveillé.

- Ça doit être le prochain jeu vidéo à la mode chez les militaires, ironisa Trycia en guise de réponse.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, la femme prit la parole.

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Janie.

- Je suis le colonel Samantha Carter. C'est avec moi que vous vous rendrez sur la cité d'Atlantis, se présenta la femme.

- Où? Questionna Trycia.

- Sur la cité des Anciens, répondit le colonel Carter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Dr Weir vous expliquera tout sur place.

- Et que feront-nous là-bas? Je vous signale que j'ai un examen de français demain. Je dois étudier, relança Janie.

- C'est quoi ce manège? Demanda Trycia en désignant l'anneau.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout les détails du pourquoi qu'on a dû aller vous chercher. L'important, c'est que vous sachiez que dans quelques instants, cet anneau, appelé porte des étoiles, s'illuminera d'un vortex que nous traverserons pour nous rendre sur une autre planète, situé à plusieurs années lumière de la nôtre. Sur place, nous serons téléporté abord d'un vaisseau spatial appelé le Dédale et qui sera chargé de nous mener dans la galaxie de pégase où nous rejoindrons Atlantis. Le vaisseau vous déposera sur la citée et sur place la dirigeante répondra à toute vos…

- Questions, termina Trycia. C'est quoi ce délire ? Janie, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais fan de star trek !

- Je t'assure que je n'y comprends rien du tout.

Soudain, la dénommé Samantha, donna un ordre à travers son oreillette que les filles ne comprirent guère. Par la suite, l'anneau, ou plutôt la porte des étoiles, se mit à bouger. Janie resta de marbre. Elle était totalement stupéfaite ! Trycia de son côté ne réagissait pas beaucoup, mais sa copine ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, chose étonnant un vortex miroité se forma au creux de l'anneau qui avait été vide jusqu'à maintenant.

- Venez, suivez-moi, ordonna le colonel.

- D'accord, soupira Trycia.

- Quoi ? Tu es folle, lui répondit son amie.

- Oui ça on l'avait déjà établie. Seulement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi on m'a kidnappé de mon cours de français, je veux simplement le découvrir. Et puis tu dis rêvé, alors autant le faire ensemble.

Trycia et Janie se serrèrent la main et suivirent la femme blonde dans le vertex. Une fois de l'autre côté, elles n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui c'était passé qu'elles furent téléporté abord d'un vaisseau spatial. Sur place, Carter les salua, car elles leur apprirent qu'elle ne serait pas du voyage et fut téléporté quelque part dans l'univers, laissant les filles à eux même.

Le voyage dura une semaine. Janie et Trycia s'ennuyaient à mourir. Le commandant du vaisseau, un dénommé Caldwell ne leur apprirent pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas un grand bavard et les filles avaient le mal de l'espace.

Enfin, le grand jour arriva. Le Dédale était enfin en orbite au-dessus de la citée d'Atlantis. Caldwell fit venir les filles auprès de lui, avant de les téléporté quelque part sur ce lieu appelé Atlantis. Devant elles, une femme au petit chandail rouge voulut se présenter, mais Trycia fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Vous êtes sûrement Élisabeth Weir ?

- Oui, je suis le Dr Élisabeth Weir, répondit la femme avec un faible sourire.

_«Chouette! Et de un! Enfin, nous avons une première réponse. J'espère que la suite viendra rapidement. Dire que j'ai été assez stupide pour suivre cette colonelle dans cet anneau. En tout cas, j'ai eu droit à tout un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, un voyage gratuit dans l'espace ! C'est pas commun, j'espère seulement rentrer à temps à la maison, afin que ma mère et celle de Janie n'alerte pas la CIA. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le tour des médias à notre retour. Bon ma vieille, faut que j'arrête de parler à ma conscience, Jaja dirais que je suis complètement cinglée si elle savait!_

***********************************

Reviews please !!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Explications

**Chapitre 3 Explications!**

Weir avait été interrompu par un garde, alors qu'elle accueillait les deux jeunes filles

- Excusez-moi, j'ai un petit contretemps. Suivez cet homme, il vous conduira dans mon bureau. J'irai vous rejoindre dans un petit moment.

Les filles ne se firent pas répéter la consigne deux fois, tant elles se sentaient à la fois gêné envers tout cet amas de militaire et surtout dépaysé.

Une fois assise dans le bureau en question, ni l'une ni l'autre n'osèrent parler. Elles attendirent au moins 10 bonnes minutes avant que Weir vienne les rejoindre.

_« Hé Ho nous sommes là…. Ce n'était pas trop tôt! »_

- Bienvenue sur Atlantis mesdemoiselles : Janie Fortier et Trycia Bordeleau. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop traumatisé par la tournure des évènements. Le général Landry ne vous a pas expliqué la raison de votre venue ici, car déjà, vous avez eu a encaissé le choc du projet stargate.

- Vous auriez pu nous avertir d'avance que vous alliez nous enlever de notre planète le jour de mon anniversaire! Cela aurait peut-être été moins dur a encaissé comme vous l'avez gentiment fait remarquer. Rétorqua Trycia.

- Notre but n'était pas de vous kidnapper, mais d'obtenir votre aide pour terminer de déchiffrer votre formule scientifique.

- Est-ce que j'ai de l'air d'un génie scientifique? Lança Janie.

- Nous n'avons jamais créé de formule! Nous avons déjà du mal à mémoriser celle qu'on nous enseigne à l'école; alors en inventé une…

- C'est une formule que vous avez créé sans vous en rendre compte, répondit Weir.

- Comme si j'avais juste ça à faire, relança Trycia.

La diplomate voyant bien qu'elle n'arriverait à rien sans fournir de preuve aux jeunes filles, ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs de son bureau et en ressortit une feuille gribouillée de calculs qui était entêté des prénoms des deux filles et l'a tendit à Janie.

- Mais c'est la feuille de pratique de l'examen du ministère de l'an dernier! Où est-ce que vous avez eu cela?

Trycia arracha la feuille des mains de sa copine et constata la même chose qu'elle. Elle se remémora alors de vieux souvenirs…

L'année dernière, Janie et Trycia avaient été dans la même classe et avait fait leur pratique d'examen de mathématique ensemble. Les filles en avaient arraché sur un numéro et étaient tout de même parvenu à trouver la solution en passant par divers calculs à n'en plus finir. En bout de la ligne, elles avaient tout de même réussit à obtenir la bonne réponse, pour se rendre compte qu'elles auraient pu simplifier autrement sans faire autant de calculs.

_« Nous nous étions compliqué la vie pour rien.» _Songea Trycia

- Oh là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une formule scientifique! Reprit cette dernière.

- Peut-être pas pour vous, mais pourtant c'est bel et bien le cas. L'an passé lorsque notre plus grand scientifique est venu en vacances dans son pays natal; c'est-à-dire le Canada, il a fait un saut au Lac-St-Jean. Dans ce voyage, il a revu un vieil ami d'enfance qui était enseignant dans une petite école de campagne. Il lui a rendu visite dans son lieu de travaille après les classes. Lors de cette visite, il est entré dans votre local et c'est là qu'il a trouvé cette feuille sur votre table pendant que votre enseignant c'était absenté pour je ne sais plus quel raison. Notre scientifique a étudié la feuille quelques minutes et il l'a prise sur lui en secret. Il a noté vos noms et est toute suite revenue sur Atlantis. Il nous a fait part d'une découverte étonnante et relatif à votre feuille de calcul qui pourrait éventuellement sauver la terre d'une menace certaine. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous nous sommes intéressé à vous. Nous avons trouvé toutes les informations pertinentes sur votre cas et alors l'armée Américaine à tout mis en œuvre pour vous ramener sur Atlantis. Pendant les semaines qui vont suivre, vous aller devoirs travailler avec SGA-1. Dès demain vous ferez leur connaissance.

- Qu'est ce que c'est : SGA-1??? Demanda Janie.

- La terre est menacée de quoi? Poursuivit Trycia.

- La terre est menacée d'entrer en collision avec un gros caillou, mais vous aurez les détails bien assez vite. SGA-1 est une de nos équipes d'explorations, elle est composée des membres qui travailleront avec vous. C'est à dire du colonel John Sheppard, le docteur Rodney Mckay notre scientifique, Ronon Dext et Teyla Emmagan, répondit Weir. Bien entendu toute l'équipe scientifique dirigée par le docteur McKay et notre docteur Zélenka vous aideront également.

_«Quelle équipe! J'ai toujours rêvé de travailler avec des médecins spécialisés! Pensons positif; nous n'aurons pas d'école pendant un bout de temps. Nah! Je crois que je m'emporte un peu trop, un peu trop vite. Se serait trop cool si ça arriverait! Je serais au première loge si la terre devrait disparaître!»_ Trycia sourit en s'emportant dans ses pensées. Janie l'a ramena à la réalité en lui donnant un coup de coude bien placé entre les côtes.

- Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir pour l'instant, je vais vous conduire chacune à vos chambres respectives. Dans les commode des ces dernières, vous y trouverai les uniformes réglementaires de la mission Atlantis.

- Pourquoi? Celui que nous avons n'est-il pas déjà convenable?

- Non, il n'est pas réglementaire. Il porte l'effigie de la base terrestre de Cheyenne Montain et non celui porté sur la citée

- Effigie??? C'est quoi ça encore, soupira Trycia?

- Une emblème qui définit à quelle équipe et sur quel projet stargate vous faîtes partie ainsi que le pays d'où vous venez. Vous en aurai quatre chacune, puisque vous serai sûrement des nôtre un bon bout de temps. Maintenant, suivez-moi!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle les mena chacune à des chambres différentes.

Les filles exténués se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonsoir même si elles ignoraient si c'était le jour ou la nuit dans leur bon vieux Québec. Elles avaient perdus toute notion du temps et chacune avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réussir à tout assimiler ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

Trycia se retrouva donc seule dans sa chambre. C'était bien la première que cela arrivait depuis qu'elle et Janie avaient quitté la Terre.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'examiner la pièce. Elle avait besoin d'un point de repère dans ce fichu endroit perdu au fin fond de l'univers et le seul point qui lui deviendrait sûrement très vite familier serait cette chambre. Autant commencer par l'apprivoiser maintenant

D'abord, elle vit un lit simple fait au carré adossé au mur central de la chambre.

_«J'espère qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que je réussisse à faire un lit d'hôpital à la militaire tout de même! J'ai déjà de la difficulté à aligné deux draps quand ma mère me force à faire mon lit donc…»_

Son regard se détourna vers la seule commode de la chambre. _«C'est sans doute là que son ranger les uniformes qu'ils veulent que nous portons. Je me demande s'il y a des pyjamas uniforme aussi, sinon il faudra alors que j'emprunte des chemises de nuit d'hôpital. Il est hors de questions que je porte les mêmes vêtements la nuit que ceux porté le jour et il est hors de question de dormir en sous-vêtements. Ces militaires doivent sûrement posséder cela dans leur hôpital. Si tant est que cette base militaire aie un hôpital!» _

Elle s'approcha de la seule fenêtre de la chambre qui débouchait sur un balcon et fixa l'horizon étonné.

_«Wow! Mais…Madame Weir ne m'avait pas dit qu'on flottait sur l'eau! Mais où est-ce que nous sommes tombées??? C'est bien joli la science-fiction, mais là je sens que ça dépasse tout ce que l'être humain puisse un jour imaginer!»_

Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit_. _

_«Ah! Ça fait mal! Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir dormir sur un matelas de bois! »_

Trycia se releva et continua d'explorer sa chambre qui semblait être si gigantesque. C'est alors qu'elle atterrit droit dans une chambre de bain

_« Génial, j'ai ma propre salle de bain, j'en aie toujours rêvé! Le seul problème de cette chambre, c'est que je n'ai rien pour me détendre! Qui peut bien arriver à se passer d'une télévision ou d'un ordinateur??? Pfff… Ces militaires; ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils manquent! Je vais leur apprendre à se détendre moi! »_

La visite de la chambre terminée, Trycia sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon. Elle scruta l'horizon et ses pensées s'envolèrent au gré du vent. Elle se demandait intérieurement si de l'autre côté, Janie n'observait pas l'horizon elle aussi.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prie de sauter dans ce fichu anneau mo?! Je suis vraiment la pire des insouciantes! Ce qui est fait est fait… Mais quand même. En tout cas, il ne peut tout de même pas m'arriver pire que ce qui c'est passé depuis la journée de mon anniversaire; un kidnapping autorisé par mon enseignante, un saut dans un anneau extraterrestre, un voyage dans un vaisseau spatial, une pension dans une cité immense et maintenant on me dit que je suis un génie! Je vais devoir sérieusement songer à faire une plainte au président des États-Unis! Comment est-ce possible? Comment moi, Trycia pourrais-je sauver ma planète, ma famille! Comment se fait-il que mon gouvernement est accepté de louer les services de deux filles de 13 et 14 ans aux Américains?»_

Trycia décida qu'il valait mieux pour elle de rentrer et de s'allonger afin d'oublier cette histoire…enfin, pour le moment. Seulement, elle eut beau essayer de dormir, le sommeil ne vint pas.

Elle s'assied alors sur le lit. Elle avait l'impression de dormir sur le sol. Vraiment, se matelas n'était pas du tout adapté pour elle. Le confort de son chez soi commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. De plus, elle était beaucoup trop tourmentée pour fermer un seul œil. Pendant des heures, elle resta assise en tailleur à fixer le mur.

**************

*****

**

**Merci Hathor pour ta fidélité.**

**Alors REVIEWS ou pas???**

**P.S Cette fic a été écrite par ma sœur qui n'a pas suivit toute les saisons d'Atlantis et si ce chapitre ressemble a l'épisode ou Mckay va chercher sa sœur sur terre parce qu'elle découverte une formule scientifique méga géniale presque par hasard, c'est une coïncidence. Elle n'a pas voulu plagié, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu cet épisode. Cependant, le reste ne concorde pas du tout avec aucun des épisodes que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent.**


	4. Chapter 4 Rencontre excentrique

**Chapitre 4 Rencontre excentrique!**

**- **Trycia!!!!

La dénommé tomba bousculé par son amie et se cogna la tête sur le plancher.

- Janie?? Lança-t-elle totalement désorienté. Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Cela fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller.

- Je ne dormais pas!

- Oh oui bien sûr! Tu t'amusais seulement à fixer le mur et à m'ignorer.

- Je… Je réfléchissais.

-Hé depuis quand?

- Depuis que j'ai rejoint ma chambre pourquoi?

- Donc; depuis 10 heures exactement!

- Quoi???? Je me suis peut-être assoupi finalement.

- Où bien tu as appris à méditer!

- N'importe quoi!

- Où alors, tu dormais.

- Non! Je ne dors pas les yeux ouvert!

- Ben alors tu devais vivre une relation intime passionnante avec le mur et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas entendu. Se moqua Janie.

- Cesse donc de te moquer de moi veux-tu! Et puis d'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre?

- Ça grouille dans la citée. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en plein après-midi. J'étais venu te chercher, j'ai envie d'aller explorer.

- Super; et on ira où dit moi?

Janie fit des yeux suppliant à sa copine et celle-ci lui tendit alors la main pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever.

Par la suite, les filles errèrent dans les corridors. Ils croisèrent certains militaires, mais ceux-ci ne firent pas attention à elles.

- Tu crois que nous avons le droit de se promener, demanda Trycia?

- Tu vois un panneau interdiction de circuler toi?

- Non mais…

- Qui est-ce qui va nous mettre une contravention?

- T'as raison.

Trycia et Janie entamèrent alors un nouveau sujet de discussion sur ce qu'elles pourraient bien raconté à leur parents pour expliquer leur absence prolongé dès leur retour sur terre. Elles étaient si concentré qu'elles oublièrent de se noter des points de repères.

- Euh Trycia…

- Quoi?

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre le bureau du docteur Weir à présent.

Trycia regarda autour d'elle et sentit la panique l'envahir.

_« Mais où sommes-nous? Ce n'est pas vrai; nous avons réussit à nous perdre… Oh non… Foutu citée! Les corridors sont tous pareils comment faire pour s'y retrouver? »_

- D'accord, tu sais comment t'y retrouver?

- Non et toi?

- Janie nous sommes perdues! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il y a personne autour de nous!

- Relaxe! Tu paniques pour rien Trycia, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

- Janie, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Nous sommes près d'une infirmerie. Nous n'avons qu'à y entrer et on nous indiquera la route à prendre pour rejoindre Weir.

- Et comment tu sais ça miss intelligente?

- Simplement, parce qu'il y a un panneau inscrit INFIRMERIE à gauche derrière nous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu?

- Parce que tu étais occupé à repenser à ton beau mur de chambre.

- Très drôle! Je te déteste.

- Moi je t'adore! Fit Janie d'un air hypocrite.

Les filles se retournèrent pour faire demi-tour, mais celles-ci firent un face à face avec un homme en début trentaine. Ce dernier était plutôt grand et avait les cheveux bruns. Elles ne l'avaient encore jamais aperçu.

_« Wouhaa! Dites-moi que je rêve. Ça y est; j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie! De plus, c'est un militaire! Je vais faire bonne impression… Zut, il s'adresse à Janie! Merde, il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi vue le regard désintéressé qu'il projette. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour remédier à la situation rapidement. Il vaudrait mieux pour moi que j'arrête de me perde dans mes pensées! Oh non; il s'adresse à moi! Mais de quoi ai-je l'air? Je le fixe et lui bave quasiment dessus. Il doit me prendre pour une chatte en chaleur… Génial. »_

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous allez bien?

_« Oh oui je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être craquant beau gosse! »_

- Euh oui, je me porte à merveille.

- Parfait! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi traumatisé, mais évitez de porter un tel regard sur tous les militaires de la citée, certains pourraient croire qu'une menace rodent.

- Dé… dé… désolé

- Alors vous êtes les deux adolescentes Canadienne qu'on a envoyées cherché sur la terre?

- Oui, à priori, répondit Janie. D'ailleurs, pouvez-vous nous conduire à l'équipe d'exploration avec lequel nous sommes supposé travaillées, nous nous sommes quelques peu égarées.

- En fait, je suis l'une de ces personnes.

_« Je suis au paradis!!!! »_

- J'étais parti pour aller vous chercher. Vous êtes attendues au laboratoire. Puisque le hasard vous a mis sur mon chemin, je me présente; lieutenant colonel John Sheppard.

« _John!!! »_

Soudain la radio du colonel grésilla et ce dernier s'excusa auprès des filles. Il se mit un peu à l'écart pour répondre à son appel. Janie en profita pour ramener Trycia à la lucidité.

- Trycia ?… Trycia? Trycia, le colonel Sheppard vient de t'inviter au restaurant ce soir!

- Hein…? Oui…Quand…Comment…pourquoi…? Euh…Je crois que j'ai manqué un épisode! Quel restaurant? Questionna Trycia mélangé dans les propos de sa copine.

- Bon il était temps, soupira Janie. Dis donc, où étais-tu passé encore? Mars…pluton…Neptune, en tout cas, pas sur Atlantis.

- Euh…non. Si je te dis que j'étais chez Georgette, ça compte???

- Chez qui? Demanda Janie les yeux fixés sur Trycia. Vite un rendez-vous chez le psy et ça urge!

- Personne; lui répondit Trycia avec un sourire espiègle.

- Trycia; développe veux-tu!

- Ma conscience.

- Tu deviens vraiment cinglé ma pauvre.

- Vaut mieux parlé à sa conscience que de délirer à haute voix.

- J'approuve. Mieux ne vaut pas imaginer ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter tout à l'heure à ta conscience Georgette… Et puis, d'ailleurs, ça viens d'où ce prénom ridicule?

- J'aime bien, protesta la brune.

- J'n'ose même pas imaginer quels genre de prénoms que tu vas donner à tes enfants plus tard si ta conscience se nomme Georgette.

Soudain, Sheppard revint vers elles en les interrompant.

- Si je peux me permette, je vous conseille fortement de remettre votre discussion à plus tard. McKay vous attends et il est impatient de faire votre connaissance.

- On arrive…Firent-elles à l'unisson

John Sheppard conduit les deux filles dans une grande pièce où plusieurs personnes semblaient très occupé. L'endroit était différents des autres pièces qu'elles avaient visité. Cela se distinguait de part et d'autre d'ordinateur, de tableaux barbouillés de formules mathématiques ou scientifiques incompréhensible. Les filles eurent l'impression d'être entré dans une fourmilière. Seul, un homme et une femme assis au loin se distinguait des autres. Ils avaient l'air de deux intrus égaré. Soudain, les deux intrus et l'une des nombreuses fourmis s'approchèrent d'elles ou plutôt de Sheppard.

- Sheppard, débuta la fourmi égaré, selon ma toute nouvelle théorie, j'ai pu enfin…

- Plus tard Mckay, grogna Sheppard. Vos protégées sont là.

- Mais colonel…Protesta ce dernier.

- MCKAY!

- Depuis quand sont-elles là? Je dois dire qu'il était grand temps!

_«Chouette! Je crois que je vais avoir du plaisir avec celui-là. Il a tellement l'air soupe au lait! Trop marrant. Le pire c'est qu'il semble être intelligent malgré son air de mauviette. Zut, j'espère que ce n'est pas un Janie amélioré version nigaud. Elle me tuerait sûrement si elle entendait ce que je te disais Georgette!»_

Mckay se retourna en distribuant des autres à des confrères tandis que l'homme et la femme qui étaient à part saluèrent le colonel.

« _Ils ont l'air cool ces deux là! »_

- Les filles, vous avez rencontré le docteur McKay qui fait partie de mon équipe Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter les deux derniers membres; elle c'est Teyla Emmagan. Elle est athosienne.

- Elle est quoi? Interrogea Trycia

- Athosienne.

- Je suis censé y comprendre quelque chose? C'est quoi athosienne? Si c'est une religion, autant vous le dire tout de suite, je n'ai jamais écouté en cour de religion.

- Ce n'est pas une religion, débuta la jeune femme. Tu es Canadienne n'est pas?

- Oui

- Tu viens donc du Canada.

_« Elle me prends pour qui? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide! »_

- Moi, je suis Athosienne, ce qui veut dire que je viens de L'Athos.

_« Quel drôle de nom pour un pays! Il n'y a pas qu'en cour de religion que je ne suis pas très attentive on dirait. Et ben, si jamais je retourne sur terre, je promets d'être plus attentive en classe. »_

- À quel endroit l'Athos est-il situé sur la carte du monde?

- L'Athos n'est pas un pays, c'est le nom de ma planète.

- Ah bon!

- Et lui reprit Sheppard, c'est Ronon Dex. Il est Satédien.

- Un pays ou une planète? Questionna Trycia ironiquement.

- Ma planète se nomme Satéda, lança le concerné.

_« Hé bien l'enseignant de géographie est dans le champs avec ces neufs planètes! »_

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez des extraterrestres dans votre équipe! Pensa Trycia à haute voix.

- Pitié, elle va nous faire passer pour des antisociales! Elle pourrait apprendre à s'abstenir quand même! Murmura Janie pour elle-même.

- Nous ne sommes pas des créatures maléfiques reprit Teyla face à la réflexion de Trycia. Je suis à cent pour cent humaine comme toi.

- Moi aussi, compléta Ronon. La différence entre vous deux et nous deux c'est que nous venons de mondes différents.

- Hé bien nous sommes enchantées, fit Janie avant que sa copine ne lâche un autre commentaire un peu déplacé. Je m'appel Janie Fortier.

Cette dernière frappa son amie d'un coup de coude.

- Euh Oui… Et moi Trycia Bordelau.

- Maintenant que vous avez à peu près rencontré tout le monde, il va falloir se mettre au travail, reprit John.

- Oui d'accord, mais il va falloir que vous nous expliquai ce que nous sommes censé faire et aussi sur quoi nous sommes supposer travailler, relança Janie.

- McKay va tous vous expliquer. Rodney, fit-il à l'égard de celui-ci.

- Quoi?

- Je vous les confie.

*****************************************************

Reviews???


	5. Chapter 5 MCKAY contre TRYCIA

**Chapitre 5 MCKAY contre TRYCIA!!! **

John avait quitté le laboratoire suivit de Ronon et de Teyla. Ce dernier avait lancé un sourire narquois au scientifique avant de quitter.

- C'est ça défilez-vous Sheppard, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. Maugréa Rodney

Janie se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence à elle et à son amie.

- Oui, bon, pour faire court; il y a une météorite qui devrait frapper la terre dans moins d'une dizaine de jours selon mes calculs.

- Ça arrive tous les jours non? Questionna Janie.

- Peut-être, mais pas des comme celle-là

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a différencie autant pour que vous vous intéressiez à nos feuilles de calculs de pratiques d'examens de mathématiques? Relança Trycia

- Il y a 3 ans, j'ai fait exploser accidentellement tout un système solaire.

- Vous avez fait quoi???? S'exclama les deux filles

- C'était un accident je vous dis!

- C'est étrange, votre présence ne me rassure pas du tout! Assura Trycia traumatisée.

- Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, j'empêcherais ce terrible accident de se reproduire, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux rien y changer. Par contre, je peux aujourd'hui empêché que la planète Terre subisse les conséquences de mes actes et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça.

- D'accord…Fut la seule réponse que Janie put émettre essayant de digérer ce qu'elle venant d'entendre.

- L'une des planètes en questions de ce système solaire qu'on a appelé Riax était en fait protégée par un bouclier des anciens.

- Hein??? C'est quoi les anciens?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de tout comprendre.

- Comment vous aidera-t-on si on ne comprend pas la moitié des choses que vous dîtes?

- Trycia!!!

- Ben quoi! Tu n'es pas de mon avis Janie?

- À ce rythme là, la terre aura le temps d'être détruite avant même qu'il n'arrive à terminer son récit.

- Très bien… Poursuivez… Maugréa Trycia.

« _Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle ce prend celle là? Une discussion s'impose ce soir! »_

- Riax a été séparé en plusieurs morceaux, pour se transformer en plusieurs météorites. Le bouclier était alimenté par plusieurs engins appelés E2PZ qui se trouvait sur la planète. Normalement, avec un tel bouclier, la planète aurait dût être épargnée, mais la puissance de feu qu'il y a eut était inimaginable au moment de la destruction totale du système solaire et a provoqué la séparation de Riax. Le bouclier c'est étendu sur l'un des morceaux de la météorite. C'est ce qui nous empêche de le détruire avec les armes des anciens que nous possédons. La météorite de Riax a quitté la galaxie de pégase et dérive progressivement à une vitesse fulminante vers notre système solaire. Selon ce que j'ai calculé jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucun doute sur sa destination et dérive droit vers la terre.

- Vous avez dit que cela fait trois ans que vous avez détruit ce système solaire, remarqua Janie.

- Tu parles d'une idée de détruire un système solaire!

- Trycia!

- Bon sa va, t'es pas ma mère! Même moi je ne n'aurais jamais eut une idée pareille.

- C'était un accident, hurla Mckay exaspéré par la jeune Trycia!

- Mais oui! Faites croire ça à d'autre, mais pas à moi.

- Écoute moi jeune fille, combien de fois as-tu sauvé l'univers de la menace wraiths, goa'ulds et j'en passe? Moi c'est mon travail de sauver ton joli petit derrière alors que toi et tes copains vous passez votre temps à vous moquez des futurs jeunes aspirants du monde scientifique.

- N'empêche que ce n'est pas moi qui vous est demandé de l'aide pour me moquer de je ne sais plus qui. C'est vous le scientifique, qui est venu me chercher pour vous aider à réparer vos erreurs. J'ai pas de doctorat moi et je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds dans une université quelconque.

Le ton montait. Trycia et Rodney s'affrontèrent du regard. Janie voyait bien que ça n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'elle désamorce la situation avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

- SA SUFFIT! Arrêté, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous engueuler. Ça on aurait pu le faire sur Terre. Ah oui et en passant si sa vous intéresse toujours la Terre est sur le point d'être détruite. McKay, il me semble vous avoir posé une question tout à l'heure et je n'ai toujours pas obtenu de réponse. Trycia, veux-tu garder tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plaît?

- C'était quoi la question?

- Ça fait bien trois ans qu'accidentellement le système solaire en question a été détruit?

- Oui et alors.

- Ça fait donc trois ans que vous chercher a dévié la météorite de sa trajectoire?

- Non, en fait cela fait seulement huit mois que nous l'avons repéré se dirigeant droit vers notre système solaire.

- Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était une partie de la planète de Riax qui se dirigeait vers nous?

- Au début nous n'en savions rien. Nous avons tenté de la détruire avec nos armes, mais comme je vous le disais cela n'a pas fonctionné et c'est là qu'on a découvert qu'elle était protégée par un bouclier.

- Huit mois! En huit mois quels ont été vos progrès? Relança Trycia de mauvais poil

- Nous avons pu retracer avec certitude l'endroit d'où elle venait et la force de son bouclier.

- Mais à quoi pourrait vous servir notre formule qu'on a soit disant commencé à créer sans même nous en rendre compte?

- À compléter les derniers réglages d'une arme que nous avons commencé à créer dans le but de détruire le bouclier.

- D'accord, mais cela ne servira qu'a détruire le bouclier, pas le caillou!

- Pour ça on a un autre plan.

- Lequel, maugréa Trycia?

- Nous possédons nous aussi un E2PZ qui dégage aussi un petit bouclier assez grand pour recouvrir la citée en cas de danger. Sa force n'est pas égale à celui de Riax, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a. Nous possédons également un autre E2PZ sur Terre. Nous prendrons celui d'Atlantis et nous l'ajusterons au Dédale. Du vaisseau nous larguerons une bombe sur la météorite.

- Mais c'est dément! Toute la terre va mourir ensevelit par une pluie de météorite. Je crois que je préférais l'idée de mourir par un seul et immense caillou! Relança Trycia.

- Non! On va déployer le bouclier de la terre et on va attendre sagement que la pluie de météorite soit passée. Et ni vue ni connue tous les terriens reprendrons leurs activités sans même savoir qu'ils ont frôlé la mort.

- Mais vous dîtes vous même que votre bouclier n'est pas extrêmement puissant!

- Faites moi confiance ça va marcher! On a vu pire il y a deux semaines.

- C'est justement là que ça cloche! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive un temps soit peu à vous faire confiance après ce que vous avez accidentellement fait? Remarqua Trycia.

- Si je vous dis que cette idée vient de Sheppard?

- Très bien…. Grogna celle-ci.

- Bon puisque tout le monde semble bien s'entendre mettons-nous au travail, ironisa Janie.

***********************************************************

*************

******

**

*

REVIEWS PLEASES?????????


	6. Chapter 6 Floar Maximalthérial

**Chapitre 6 : Floar Maximalthérial **

- J'ai une question stupide a posé avant de commencé.

McKay soupira et fit signe à Trycia qu'elle pouvait poser sa question.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir avec exactitude le nombre de jours avant que ce caillou atteigne la Terre?

Le scientifique soupira, il c'était attendu à bien pire comme question. Il s'avança près d'une table, appuya sur quelques boutons de son ordinateur et le remit à la jeune fille.

Trycia s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à examiner la longue formule mathématique qui s'étalait sur la page du PC.

_« Grr… Je déteste les maths! »_

- Dites, vous nous expliquez d'où viennes tous ces chiffres?

Janie se plaça derrière sa copine et aidé de McKay ils décortiquèrent tous les chiffres.

- Bon, ce chiffre représente le nombre de kilomètre que le caillou a déjà parcouru depuis son point d'origine et celui là le nombre de kilomètre qui lui reste à parcourir avant d'atteindre la Terre. Nous savons que Riax a mis trois ans avant de se rendre aussi près de la Terre. Donc, ce calcul représente le nombre de jours qu'il lui reste à parcourir. Ici vous voyez son angle de rotation et sa température.

- 184 600°C! S'exclama Janie. Et ce chiffre là, il indique quoi?

- La force du bouclier qui le protège.

- C'est dément, une force pareille! Lança Trycia les yeux exorbité par le chiffre qu'elle lisait.

- Oui je sais.

- Et on a seulement 10 jours pour…

- Correction, reprit McKay, on a plus ou moins 6 jours.

- Mais vous… Il est écrit plus haut qu'il nous reste 10 jours.

- Ce ne sont que des calculs, j'ai appris avec l'expérience qu'il valait mieux toujours se laisser une marge pour agir. Nous ne savons pas ce qui peut se produire entre-temps.

- Génial, maugréa Trycia, 6 jours tu parles d'une marge de manoeuvre. Et on fera comment pour détruire un bouclier avec une force quasi invincible? D'accord on a peut-être créé une formule scientifique à notre insu, mais nous n'avons pas de miracle dans nos poches! Au fait, je vous ai dit que je détestais les maths et la physique?

- Et moi ce que je déteste c'est de devoir travailler avec deux ados complètements insouciantes de ce qui se passe actuellement dans l'univers, hurla Rodney!

Et paf, McKay venait de larguer une bombe de plein fouet au visage de Trycia. Elle le tuerait! Dès que la Terre serait sauf et que Janie serait absente elle se jura de lui faire la peau à ce scientifique de malheur.

La réplique du docteur ne plaisait pas davantage à Janie, mais celle-ci se tut. Elle n'était pas vraiment sur un terrain qu'elle connaissait, mieux valait se tenir tranquille, mais une chose était sûr, s'il continuait à être aussi désagréable elle n'arriverait pas à retenir son amie bien longtemps.

- Ok on s'entre-tuera plus tard voulez-vous! En attendant docteur McKay, si vous nous disiez comment ont doit détruire le bouclier de Riax.

- Nous sommes en train de travailler sur une arme qui sera éventuellement capable d'aspirer toute l'énergie du bouclier. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Trycia déposa le PC sur une table quelconque avant de suivre Janie et le docteur McKay dans une pièce plus reculé situé dans le laboratoire. En entrant, ils virent d'autres scientifiques qui s'affairaient sur un étrange appareil qui ressemblait à un canon un peu loufoque en forme de mouton.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Osa demander Trycia.

- C'est le prototype sur lequel nous travaillons et qui grâce à la formule que vous terminerai avec mon aide arriverons à le faire fonctionner!

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend; mettons-nous au travail! Ironisa Janie.

McKay expliqua aux filles comment l'engin était supposé fonctionné pour la seconde fois. Ensuite, il leurs expliquèrent comment leur formule devait leur venir en aide. En fait, une fois la formule réglé elle devait servir à entré les derniers réglages de l'engin pour ainsi pouvoir procédé à l'essai ultime. Et si tout fonctionnerait comme prévu, il devrait pouvoir récupérer toute cette énergie qui pourrait servir à ré-énergisé tout les E2PZ qu'Atlantis avait, mais qui était à cours d'énergie. Finalement, ils commencèrent à aborder la formule qui s'avérait vraiment très complexe aux yeux des deux étudiantes, mais aussi pour ce super génie de Rodney.

Janie et Trycia n'avaient jamais autant travaillé de leur vie, elles en étaient persuadées. Une chose était certaine; ni l'une ni l'autre n'envisageaient de devenir mathématicienne, astrophysicienne ou scientifique. Seulement pour l'instant, elles étaient les seules à pouvoir terminer cette formule qui sauverait la Terre. Quelle ironie!

Les heures avaient passé. La tension entre Rodney et Trycia était palpable. Malgré tout, ils avaient tout de même réussi à faire un pas vers l'avant. Ce n'était pas un énorme progrès, mais il y en avait tout de même eût un.

Janie fut soudain soulagé lorsqu'elle vit Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla revenir. Enfin, elles auraient droit à une pause songea t'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tout donné et les chiffres ne voulaient plus rien dire pour elle. Elle était convaincue que ce devait être le cas de Trycia également.

- Rodney, il est 23 heures. Vous comptez garder ces pauvres filles prisonnières combien de temps encore? Lança John.

_« 23 heures! Nous avons donc travaillé huit heures! C'est complètement dément! Et si on n'y arrivais pas? »_

- De… Quoi?

Rodney jeta un regard à sa montre et soupira.

- Bon très bien les filles on se revoit demain matin.

- Avez-vous progressez, demanda Teyla.

- Très peu, soupira Janie presque honteuse.

- Désolé, relança Trycia à l'égard du colonel Sheppard.

Janie et Trycia se sentaient un peu mal. Après tout, c'étaient elles que l'armée avait choisit pour défendre la Terre et les progrès qu'elles avaient faits n'étaient pas très fulgurants.

- Mais on y arrivera, relança Rodney.

- Bien, appuya Sheppard. Venez les filles, Teyla, Ronon et moi allons vous raccompagnez.

Janie salua Rodney et les filles suivirent le colonel et les deux extraterrestres hors du laboratoire.

- Avez-vous faim? Leur demanda John

Les filles acquiescèrent silencieusement et suivirent leurs hôtes jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Trycia, Janie, John, Teyla et Ronon étaient assis à une table. Les deux adolescentes mangeaient un sandwich pendant que les adultes prenaient tranquillement un café.

- McKay n'a pas été trop dur avec vous?

- Je ne choisirais pas ces mots, soupira Trycia.

John Sheppard souri et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Le cœur de Trycia débattait à plus de cents battements par minute.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait! Sait-il que… Que je le trouve craquant? »_

- Il ne faut pas vous en faire, McKay grogne mais ne mort pas.

- Il n'a pas intérêt, fit remarquer Ronon.

- L'essentiel est de faire fonctionner ce prototype, dit Janie.

- Floar… murmura Trycia.

- Quoi? Demanda Teyla

- Désolé, une image m'est revenue. En fait, mon père habite sur une ferme et nous élevons des moutons sur Terre. Quand j'étais petite, nous avions une brebis qui était différente des autres. Ma sœur l'avait baptisé Floar. Un jour, elle c'est sacrifié pour sauvé ces deux petits. Lorsque j'ai vu le prototype pour la première fois tout à l'heure, sa forme m'a rappelé Floar. Ils se ressemblent étrangement. L'un fera le maximum pour sauver la Terre et l'autre a fait le maximum pour sauver ses petits. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne croyais pas qu'un jour les moutons puissent autant me manquer et qu'une machine prototypé puisse autant ressembler à Floar.

Janie baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi émotive lorsqu'elle parlait de sa famille ou même des animaux de chez son père. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle porte beaucoup plus d'amours à ces bêtes qu'elles voulaient le laisser croire? Quoi qu'il en soit, Trycia l'étonnerait toujours. Elle serait toujours sa meilleure amie, peut importe ce qu'elles auraient à traverser. Elle l'aimait tellement et c'était réciproque.

- Floar Maximalthérial!

Trycia releva la tête et regarda le colonel. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire?

- Le prototype n'avait pas encore de nom et puis Floar Maximalthérial ça résonne plutôt bien. Merci Trycia de nous avoir fait partager cette histoire.

Le regard de Trycia s'illumina. Janie eût peur que son amie éclate en sanglot et préféra remédier à la situation, même si elle savait que le colonel venait de faire un grand honneur à sa copine.

- Il est tard et du travaille nous attends encore demain. Viens Trycia allons dormir.

Janie se leva et entraîna son amie avec elle. Elles souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux trois adultes avant de rejoindre la chambre de Trycia.

*****************************************************************

******************************

*****************

**********

*******

***

*

**Alors reviews ou pas???**

**On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.**

**D'ici là portez-vous bien.**


	7. Chapter 7 Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir

**Chapitre 7 Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir **

Trycia était étendu sur son lit. Elle avait retiré son uniforme et ne portait plus que sa camisole noire et sa petite culotte de la même couleur. Elle n'avait pas eue le courage de se rendre à l'infirmerie demandé une chemise de nuit. Janie était assise adossé au mur à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait étendue ses jambes sur celle de sa copine.

- Merci, souffla Trycia à sa compagne. J'ai bien cru que j'allais craquer tout à l'heure.

- Floar, Hum! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi émotive sauf bien sûr quand tu deviens somnambule.

- C'est la fatigue Janie.

- Trycia!

- Non, je t'assure.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote veux-tu! Pourquoi soudainement avoir raconté cette histoire sur ta brebis? Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons, c'est seulement maintenant que tu me parles des choses qui te touchent vraiment? J'ai l'impression de ne plus te reconnaître!

- Très bien, grincha l'aînée; puisse que tu veux tout savoir, j'ai peur!

Janie étouffa un petit rire.

- Ben ma vieille, t'es pas la seule tu sais.

- Non justement, je ne sais pas! Au début, je trouvais ça marrant cette histoire de galaxie quoi qu'un peu effrayant, mais maintenant il y a cet homme qui a détruit un système solaire et il y a aussi cette réalité imminente que nous sommes les seules à sauver notre planète. Et si on n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'ils attendent de nous? Cela fait maintenant près de 6 mois que je n'ai pas été chez mon père, parce que je suis trop égoïste. Je ne voulais pas lui rendre visite parce que je savais que cela impliquerais de l'aider sur la ferme. Pourtant, je me suis privé de tout cet amour perdu avec les animaux depuis des années de peur de m'y attacher comme je m'étais attaché à Floar. Tout ce temps perdu que j'aurais pu prendre pour me rapprocher de mon père. Aujourd'hui, je dois apprendre à vivre avec ça et je peux te dire que ça fait très mal en dedans. Et puis si j'avais été un temps soi peu plus attentive à ce que me répétais sans cesse ma mère et mon beau-père, je me serais davantage concentré à l'école et j'aurais pu obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Eux, savaient que j'étais capable de faire mieux, mais je me fichais d'eux. Maintenant, j'ai des remords, car je ne comprends rien à la mathématique qu'on doit créer. Je me suis toujours foutu d'eux dans un sens! Regarde ou ça m'a mené…

Le visage de Trycia était rempli de tristesse et de colère. Janie de son côté n'avait qu'une seule envie : Pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler de grande phrase réconfortante, car elle se sentait un peu visé elle aussi, par ce qu'avait dit Trycia. Elles avaient toutes les deux leurs propres démons et demain ou encore le surlendemain peut-être que leur univers et tous ce qu'elles avaient construit avec leurs familles allait s'éteindre. Alors, elles deviendraient de pauvre rescapé dans une galaxie lointaine sur une citée ou tout dépassait leurs connaissances et ou les habitants ont au minimum le double de leur âge.

Les deux filles étaient à présent allongé côte à côte et se serraient l'une contre l'autre comme elles n'avaient jamais osé le faire auparavant. La présence de l'autre était le seul espoir qui leur restait. Elles étaient plus que des amies. Leur histoire et leurs bouleversements sur Atlantis avait fait d'elles des sœurs; des jumelles peut-être bien et ce, même si 9 mois jours pour jours les séparaient. C'est ainsi que dans la chaleur de leur partenaire et dans le désespoir qui semblait régner qu'elles s'endormirent.

*/*/*/*/

Trycia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Janie dormait toujours allongé près d'elle. L'aîné ce leva silencieusement et enfila l'uniforme réglementaire. Elle en jugea par le calme qui régnait qu'il devait faire encore nuit. Sans faire le moindre bruit elle quitta la chambre et fit un effort de concentration pour se souvenir du chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie, mais comme elle s'y attendait elle s'égara et entra dans une pièce qui lui semblait bien étrange.

À l'intérieur, elle eût la surprise d'être accueillit par Teyla.

L'athosienne l'a dévisagea, celle-ci était étonné de voir la jeune fille.

- Euh…Bafouilla la jeune Terrienne… Je suis désolé je ne croyais pas que c'était votre chambre… Je croyais que…. Que si j'entrais ici je me retrouverais à l'infir… Euh… à la cafétéria...

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit! Faudrait que j'apprenne à mentir. »_

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas ma chambre. En fait, il s'agit de la salle d'entraînement. Il m'arrive d'y venir quand c'est tranquille pour y réfléchir.

- Ah bon ?

Teyla était assise par terre en tailleur. De la main, elle fit signe à Trycia de prendre place à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'exécuta.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'être considéré à par entière comme une atlande. J'ai le poids de plusieurs responsabilités importantes à porté quotidiennement et chaque décision que je prends peut influencer grandement sur le cours de l'histoire.

Trycia l'a regardait étonné et intéressé par les révélations de cette femme extraterrestre.

- Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas de votre monde, mais je m'y sens chez moi. Je suis la chef de mon peuple, celle en qui reposent toutes les décisions importantes. Athos a été détruit par les wraiths, il y a quelques années. Mon peuple vit sur un continent de la planète ou nous nous trouvons actuellement. Et si je ne vit pas à leur côté, c'est seulement que je me suis engagé à appuyer ceux qui ont accepté de nous hébergé dans leur combat contre les wraiths. Être ici sur la citée m'engage à être séparé de mon peuple.

- Les wraiths; ce sont de gens malveillants?

- On peut dire cela comme ça. En fait, ce sont des créatures sanguinaires qui se nourrissent de votre esprit. Ils aspirent votre vitalité qui vous fait vieillir et mourir.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont nombreux?

- Ils sont des milliers à voyager par vaisseaux dans la galaxie de pégase ravageant ainsi des centaines de planètes comme ils ont fait avec Athos.

- C'est effrayant!

- Effectivement, tout comme l'idée que la Terre pourrait être détruite par un simple accident de parcours.

- Oui.

- Ma planète a été détruite et je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour deux enfants comme vous, de porté le fardeau que vous pourriez être les seules à sauver la vôtre.

- J'ai peur…

- Je sais, tout comme j'ai peur qu'un jour les wraiths débarquent ici et recommence ce qu'ils ont fait à Athos. Je suis peut-être la seule de mon peuple à pouvoir empêcher cela.

- Alors c'est toujours comme ça dans l'univers?

- Quoi donc?

- Dès que nous connaissons la vérité; on se retrouve seul à luté? Vous, vous représentez Athos, Ronon, puisqu'il est des vôtres sur Atlantis, doit forcément représenter Satéda et Janie et moi : la Terre.

- Mais l'union de tous, mène souvent à de grande victoire à laquelle nous nous y attendions le moins.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut réussir?

- Tant que vous y croyez, il y a de l'espoir, mais dès que vous cessez de croire l'espoir se meurt.

- Est-ce possible d'y croire vraiment?

- Toi seule connais la réponse.

Trycia se releva.

- Très bien, merci pour cette conversation. Comme il est tard, je ferais bien de profiter des dernières heures de la nuit pour tenter de dormir encore un peu.

Teyla lui sourit et se releva elle aussi.

- Si tu veux, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie. C'est bien là que tu te rendais n'est-ce pas?

Trycia rougi timidement et acquiesça

- Merci

Teyla, suivit de Trycia, quitta la salle d'entraînement et emprunta le couloir E8. Curieusement, le numéro du couloir frappa la jeune fille sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une lettre et qu'un chiffre.

Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Teyla quitta Trycia en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. La jeune terrienne entra seule dans le centre hospitalier le plus petit qu'elle eût connu.

Elle trouva l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. Maladroitement, elle s'enfargea dans un chariot contenant des plats et des pinces de métal qui heurtèrent le sol dans un vacarme effroyable. Aussitôt, la lumière apparut ainsi qu'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche : Un médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Euh pardon… Je suis désolé, fit Trycia en se dépêchant de ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Le médecin soupira et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ma faute je n'aurais pas dût éteindre toute les lumières. Est-ce que sa va?

La jeune fille dévisagea l'inconnu déconcerté et acquiesça à sa question silencieusement.

- Je suis le docteur Carson Beckett et toi tu dois être l'une des deux jeunes adolescentes récemment arrivé de la Terre n'est-ce pas?

- Oui… Je suis Trycia Bordeleau.

- Je suis enchanté de te connaître, mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à une heure aussi tardive?

- J'ai affreusement mal à la tête, j'étais venu voir si je pouvais trouver de l'aspirine.

- D'accord, et ce mal de tête comment a t'il commencé?

- J'n'en sais rien. Je dormais et puis ça m'a réveillé subitement. À vrai dire, c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais t'examiner avant si tu le permets!

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Du tout. Je suis fait pour ça.

- Très bien, puisque vous insistez.

Carson amena Trycia avec lui et l'a fit s'asseoir sur un lit. Ce dernier l'examina rapidement, sans rien trouver d'anormal. La jeune fille limita la conversation. E8 continuait de hanté son esprit.

- Très bien, déclara Carson. Je voudrais te faire passer un scanner et après se sera terminé.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire?

- Je veux juste être certain que tout va bien et après je te libère.

- Très bien…

Trycia enfila le pyjama d'hôpital que le docteur lui remit et eût à peine le temps de s'installer sur la table du scanner qu'elle comprit pourquoi E8 l'obsédait à ce point. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Janie! Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle c'était assise et sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer à Carson, elle prit ses jambes à son coup et se mit à courir pour rejoindre ses quartiers le plus rapidement possible.

Teyla avait dit vrai;

Il existait de l'espoir si on y croyait.

Et il y avait encore de l'espoir.

***************************

******************

***********

*****

**

*

**Alors j'espère que ça vous as plu.**


	8. Chapter 8 Les mystères cachés de S Lie

Alors avez-vous une idée de ce que peut représentez E8 pour Trycia?

Vous découvrirez bientôt si vos suppositions sont justes ou non.

Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 8 : Les mystères cachés de Sophus Lie**

Trycia entra dans ses quartiers avec fracas et à bout de souffle. Elle alluma la lumière et se mit à crier à Janie pour qu'elle se réveille.

Janie se redressa rapidement et par réflexe elle plissa des yeux avant de fixer Trycia d'un regard incompréhensible.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J'ai… j'ai trouvé… Reprit l'aînée en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi? Tu as trouvé un pyjama et c'est pour cela que tu me réveilles?

Trycia baissa la tête et se regarda. Oui bon, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de se changer et alors?

- Oh ça, c'est parce que je suis passé à l'infirmerie et je n'ai pas vraiment prit le temps de me rhabiller. Il fallait que je te voie avant.

Le visage de Janie s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es malade?

- Non!

- Mais pourquoi…

Trycia l'interrompu.

- Oublie ça, veux-tu! E8, est-ce que ça te rappel quelque chose?

- Une lettre et un chiffre?

- Mieux encore?

- C'n'est pas le nom d'un corridor de la citée?

- Oui d'accord.

- Trycia où veux-tu en venir? J'ai sommeil et on a du boulot qui nous attend demain. Alors avec ta permission, j'aimerais me recoucher.

- Hors de question, allez lève toi et accompagne-moi au labo.

- Demain, j'irai, promit. En attendant, bonne nuit.

- Non pas demain; il faut y aller maintenant. Janie, fait moi confiance, c'est important, ensuite, je te lâcherai les baskets. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Janie se releva de peine et misère et accompagna Trycia jusqu'au labo. Ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité.

- Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'on est venu faire ici, demanda la cadette?

Trycia s'empara de leur feuille de calcul qu'elles avaient faite sur Terre et le P.C. avec laquelle elle avait travaillé la journée précédente ou stockait les données de la suite de leur formule. Elle relu certains résultats de calculs et fit face à sa copine.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Quoi donc!

- On détient une nouvelle partie du puzzle! Quand je pense qu'il était sous notre nez depuis le début et qu'on a pu passer à côté. Ce scientifique de malheur n'est pas aussi intelligent que ça finalement.

- Ok maintenant peux-tu développer s.v.p.!

- Dans ton cours de math, est-ce que vous avez effleurez la formule de Sophus Lie?

- Celle qui étudie la symétrie?

- Oui.

- J'étais absente quand on en a parlé à l'école, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce n'était pas matière à examen. Donc, ce ne devait pas être important.

- Effectivement, c'était un survol, mais c'était intéressant. La formule découverte par Sophus Lie communément appelé formule E8 exprimait l'étude complexe de la symétrie. Découverte en fin des années 1800, personne ne pensait un jour comprendre cette formule complexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il y a 2 ans.

- Que c'est il passé?

- Un scientifique français c'est penché sur le sujet. Il a pu décoder une partie de l'algorithme d'E8 et c'était penché à la fabrication d'un logiciel qui permettrait l'utilisation de la formule par ordinateur. Donc, plus besoin de faire des calculs à n'en plus finir. Le logiciel l'effectuerais pour l'homme et cela aurait permit un avancé scientifique majeur. Seulement, le concepteur en question est décédé deux mois avant la fin de ses travaux.

- Très bien, mais est-ce que cette formule est d'une avancé majeur dans le monde scientifique? Où bien est-ce juste la soif de vouloir à tout prix être le premier à comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Lie?

- Je crois que tu n'as rien comprit Janie. La formule d'E8 lorsque déchiffré serait la preuve que la théorie du tout est vrai. C'est la base qui unit toute la physique. Une sorte de Graal scientifique que recherchent les physiciens depuis la nuit des temps, nous a expliqué notre enseignant.

- Que c'est il passé après la mort du scientifique français?

- L'année dernière un groupe de 18 membres scientifiques ont reprit ses travaux. Le logiciel a été achevé de peine et misère. Par contre, ils ont réussit, grâce à la formule de Lie d'établir un point d'union qui mène au champ de gravitation et ensuite ils sont parvenus à établir la formule des supercordes communément appelé la théorie des :

- Anomalies. Théorie qu'on étudie présentement à l'école en science.

- Exactement

- Dis donc, tu as étudié la partie du manuel qui traitait Sophus Lie par cœur?

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je l'ai juste lu car c'était en devoir. Nous avions un questionnaire à remplir sur ce que nous avions lu, donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Un savoir lire en mathématique?

- Ne pose pas de question!

- Je n'échangerais pas d'enseignante avec le tien.

- N'empêche que je suis contente de l'avoir fait, car regarde bien.

Trycia mit le P.C. devant Janie ainsi que leur feuille de calcul qu'elles avaient fait sur terre un an plus tôt.

- Tu vois ici, nous avions établi selon le calcul précédent qu'on obtient 240 vecteurs.

- Hé alors?

- Selon la théorie de la symétrie il y a en tout et pour tout 240 vecteurs.

- Tout comme on en a établie pour l'appareil destiné à vider et à récupérer l'énergie de l'E2PZ qui protège la météorite d'être détruite par des armes nucléaire.

- Ce n'est pas tout Janie, regarde il y a aussi d'autre similitude.

- Laquelle?

- Hé bien d'après ce que le docteur McKay a établi; il devrait y avoir 248 lignes de programmation pour faire fonctionner l'appareil. Toujours selon E8…

- Laisse-moi deviner le cercle symétrique qu'il y avait dans notre manuel comptait 248 lignes?

- Tu as tout comprit. Et si nous reprenions ou nous en n'étions?

- Nous étions en train d'essayer de savoir combien de colonne devrait contenir l'appareil pour réussir à stocker l'énergie complète de l'E2PZ. Seulement, nous n'y sommes pas encore parvenus.

- Si j'ai vu juste avec E8; nous devrions aussi arriver à 248.

- Mais ça ne peut pas être 248!

- Pourquoi?

- Notre engin à nous est sous forme cylindrique, l'image du manuel était sous forme sphérique.

- D'accord, c'est vrai, mais théoriquement un cylindre n'est ni plus n'y moins qu'une sphère étiré.

- Tu as raison; mais il en faudra plus pour convaincre monsieur Rodney.

- Je ne crois pas non. Regardes, tous les chiffres avec lequel nous avons travaillé. Regarde ceux qui reviennent le plus souvent.

- 16, 112, 128, 240.

- Très bien. Dis-moi maintenant le point commun de ces quatre chiffres.

- Ils sont tous divisibles par 8.

- Voilà. Nous avons la base d'E8!

- Si je comprends bien ce que tu essaie de me dire, c'est que sans le vouloir nous avons utilisé la formule E8 de Lie! Pourquoi le docteur McKay n'a t'il jamais comprit cela? Il aurait pu faire venir ce groupe de scientifique à la place de nous, afin de résoudre tous ces réglages de l'engin à n'en plus finir.

- D'après ce que j'ai comprit, la formule de Lie n'a jamais pu être utilisée, car elle regroupe plusieurs formules à la fois, mais qui sont toute relié entre elles, par un point commun. Par contre, la communauté scientifique n'a pas réussit à élucidé tout ces points. Ce qui a rendu la formule complexe et imprécise, n'étant pas dans la tête du docteur Lie.

- Mais ce français, il y est parvenu lui.

- D'où l'idée du logiciel. Ainsi tout le monde pourrais ce servir de la formule, sans passé par sa complexité.

- Très bien je comprends. Et comme cette avancé scientifique est toute récente, McKay n'étant plus sur terre depuis un long moment n'a pas pu être informé de ce progrès. Donc, Rodney n'étant pas au courant, n'a pas pu faire le lien avec notre début de formule au fond déjà inventé. Sans nous en rendre compte nous sommes en train de reproduire la formule de Sophus Lie!

- Si McKay n'était pas de ceux qui ont passé leur vie à étudié ce qui se tramait dans la tête du docteur Lie; impossible pour lui de faire le rapprochement. Mais maintenant que nous savons, nous devons nous procurer le logiciel. Notre formule se complétera en un rien de temps et nous aurons toute les donnés nécessaire pour réglé l'arme.

- Seulement, tu oublie une chose Trycia. Le logiciel en question se fait rare et actuellement il se trouve sur Terre. Nous n'avons pas deux semaines devant nous pour aller le récupérer. Je te rappelle qu'il nous reste environ 5 jours devons nous.

- Très bien, alors il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que McKay connaisse d'autres notions de la formule E8, autrement nous sommes fichus!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, fit une voix derrière elles.

Les deux filles, comme des comploteuses, se retournèrent pour faire face au maître de ce laboratoire comme il c'était plu à le dire le jour précédent.

- Il est deux heures du matin, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici sans moi avec mon portable, dit-il en reprenant le P.C. des mains de Trycia.

_« Nous n'allons pas le manger ton précieux petit ordinateur! »_

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire, dit-il en portant son attention sur Trycia. Vous vous êtes évadé de l'infirmerie ou quoi?

- Bon sa va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. J'ai oublié mon pyjama sur Terre, j'ai dût en trouver un autre, fit la jeune fille sarcastique.

- Mais ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites ici sans même m'avoir prévenue!

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas faire toute les chambres pour vous trouvez!

McKay fusilla son interlocutrice du regard.

- Ben quoi, nous aurions eue toute une armée de militaire furax contre nous au lieu d'un seul scientifique. Sans vouloir vous vexer, nous ne sommes pas suicidaires tout de même!

- Trycia! Maugréa Janie.

- C'était pour rire Janie.

- Je ne ris pas! S'énerva McKay de plus en plus.

- Relax! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes susceptible McKay.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Trycia était certaine que celui du scientifique lui aurait fait exploser la cervelle.

- Bon, comme je ne suis pas en tenue pour travailler, je vous laisse avec Janie. Je suis persuadée qu'elle saura vous expliquer les grands progrès que nous avons faits sans vous. Pendant ce temps, je vais allez récupérer mon uniforme.

Trycia s'évada rapidement du laboratoire. Elle avait fait sa par de découverte. C'était à sa copine d'expliquer les avancé qu'elles avaient faits cette nuit. Janie resta donc seule dans le labo avec McKay tandis que Trycia s'engagea dans le couloir E8.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui que lui avait lancé Janie alors qu'elle s'esquivait en douce du labo, lui aurait sans doute fait sauter les deux jambes pour l'empêcher de se défiler tel elle en avait l'habitude.

Trycia demeurerait Trycia; personne ne l'a changerait de sitôt.

***************

**********

*****

**

*

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Alors verdicts; votre hypothèse étaient-elle la bonne?**

**McKay, Trycia et Janie réussiront-ils l'à ou plusieurs ont échoué en s'engageant sur les chemins de Sophus Lie?**

**Vous obtiendrai bientôt toutes les réponses à vos questions.**

**Torry et Janie**


	9. Chapter 9 Cas de Conscience

**Chapitre 9 : Cas de Conscience**

Janie venait de terminer de transmettre à McKay l'hypothèse de l'utilisation de la formule de Sophus Lie, ainsi que le développant par rapport au chercheur qui aurait élucidé sa complexité très récemment en terminant le fameux logiciel. Bref, elle ne fit que lui répétée ce que sa copine lui avait dit.

Rodney l'avait écouté sans l'interrompe ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. L'adolescente soupira, ce devait être bon signe, elles étaient crédible, il devait forcément les… enfin l'a croire puisqu'il n'avait pas encore bronché.

- Bon alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Que deux enfants devraient dormir la nuit, ça leurs embrouille les idées de rester éveillé!

Janie leva les yeux au plafond et soupira bruyamment, suppliant son défunt grand-père de lui venir en aide. Elle commençait vraiment à comprendre l'attitude de Trycia envers ce scientifique borné.

- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je n'étais pas présente en classe lorsqu'on a effleuré le sujet de Sophus Lie et cette histoire de formule E8, mais avouez que Trycia n'a pas tord à propos des résultats qui concorde vachement avec nos résultat à nous.

- Peut-être bien, mais je préfère ne pas y croire.

- Mais… Enfin… Et si elle avait raison?

- Si tel était le cas, sais-tu ce que ça signifierait?

- Que nous serions déjà sur une piste?

McKay s'assied sur une chaise et teint sa tête à deux mains avant de plonger son regard dépourvu dans celui de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas cet étrange changement de comportement et qui en était presque effrayant.

- Non non non et non! Cela signifierait que nous sommes perdus! Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire venir ce logiciel et résoudre la philosophie de Sophus Lie est impensable.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi?

- Parce que… Même si je le voudrais, je n'y arriverais pas. Autrefois, j'étais de ceux qui espérait désespérément de se montrer à la hauteur de ce scientifique d'époque, sans jamais parvenir à quoi que ce soit.

À cet instant, Trycia revint dans la pièce vêtu de son uniforme.

- Êtes-vous oui ou non le scientifique le plus brillant d'Atlantis présentement?

- Là, n'es pas la question; évidemment que je le suis!

- Alors oubliez Lie! Oubliez le passé. Combien de fois avez-vous sauvé cette citée d'une destruction certaine?

- Ça n'à rien à voir…

- Combien de fois avez-vous réussi à empêcher les wraiths de découvrir l'emplacement de la Terre dans la galaxie?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Hé bien, vous ferez mieux de vous en souvenir! Ce n'est pas Sophus Lie qui est accomplit ces…prodiges, mais Rodney McKay. Et il y a une chose importante que j'ai apprit ce soir, c'est que tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir. Janie et moi, venons de vous apporter une hypothèse crédible et vous ne pouvez pas la nier. Il nous reste plus qu'à tâter le terrain. À nous trois, on devrait y arriver, seulement il faut y croire; vous devez y croire!

Janie et McKay regardait celle qui venait de parlé étonné par la détermination et la fermeté de sa voix.

- Très bien, perçons l'un des mystères de Sophus Lie et sauvons notre planète!

Janie soupira. Elle n'en revenait pas; quelque chose avait changé chez Trycia. Elle avait changé; mûrit, mais elle était fière d'elle, fière de l'avoir comme amie. Sacré Trycia, il n'en avait pas deux comme elle.

- Bon, je viens d'accepté de vous faire confiance, mais maintenant retourné au lit. Si vos parents savaient que vous traîné avec un scientifique au milieu de la nuit, je passerais sûrement un sal quart d'heure.

Les deux filles le regardèrent découragé.

- Bon d'accord; j'ai besoin de vous en forme demain à la première heure et je vous préviens; Interdiction de dormir aux heures de travail et le café c'est mauvais pour les enfants!

Janie leva les yeux au plafond pour une énième fois. Si au moins il savait! Du café, elle en prenait depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans avec la permission de ses parents. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas la force de le confronter ce soir. Aussi, elle lui obéit sans faire d'histoire et accompagné de sa copine elles regagnèrent chacune leurs chambres.

La nuit fut de courte durée. Vers quatre heures du matin, soit deux heures plus tard, Janie se réveilla, elle devait parler à Trycia. Elle devait lui parlé maintenant.

Elle se vêtit rapidement et regagna les quartiers de son amie. Sans frapper, elle entra et fut surprise de constater qu'elle aussi était éveillée et occupé à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre du balcon. Janie l'a rejoignit.

- Bon matin.

- Allo Janie.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé cette nuit?

Trycia se retourna pour faire face à sa cadette. Le regard qu'elle affichait l'a fit frémir.

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Je me suis couché triste en repensant à mon père. Je me suis assoupi, mais je crois ne pas avoir dormi. Je me suis levé pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, afin d'aller demander un cachet d'aspirine, mais je me suis perdu et j'ai rencontré madame Teyla dans une salle. J'ai discuté avec elle et alors j'ai comprit beaucoup de chose.

- Comme : Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir? C'était bizarre de t'entendre parler ainsi.

- Oui, mais pas seulement ça! T'es tu venue à l'idée que rien n'arrive pour rien?

- Non pas trop. Tu me connais, je vis dans l'instant présent.

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai réalisé à quel point mon père me manque et sans l'expérience que nous vivons, je m'en serais probablement jamais rendu compte. Aujourd'hui, on m'offre une seconde chance. Je sais dès à présent, que si jamais nous réussissons cette mission qu'on nous a confiée, alors je ferai du changement dans ma vie. J'aime mon père tu comprends?

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Moi aussi j'ai fais des erreurs que j'ai envie de corriger. Je veux que ma famille sache que je les aime sans qu'il doute de ma sincérité.

- Nous ne sommes pas toujours très aimable avec les nôtres!

- Non c'est vrai, mais jusque là, je ne l'avais jamais reconnu. Que c'est il passé après ta rencontre avec Teyla?

- J'ai emprunté le corridor E8 qui m'a mené droit à l'infirmerie et puis c'est là que le cours de math sur Sophus Lie m'est revenu.

- Tu sais, tu as été incroyable avec le docteur McKay. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé cet après-midi, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

- C'est vrai, je le déteste peut-être, mais je suis capable de reconnaître mes tords. Il a quand même inventé le…

- Floar Maximalthérial, compléta Janie un sourire amusé.

- Oui; enfin… Et s'il a fait cela, c'est qu'il est plutôt brillant. Il est nigaud, mais sûrement pas stupide et je suis honoré d'avoir pu rencontrer ce scientifique. Je sais que j'ai raison. Surtout, je te préviens ne t'avises surtout pas de lui dire ça! Nous devons élucider le théorème que l'on a déjà commencé sur les règles de la formule E8. Je sais qu'il en est capable avec notre aide, autrement nous ne serions pas là et lui non plus. Tant qu'il y aura de la vie, il y aura de l'espoir. Il faut y croire. Je veux retrouver ma famille et leur prouver à quel point je tiens à eux et je suis persuadée que c'est aussi ton cas.

- Évidemment, le reste est sans importance.

- Alors au travail!

- Nous sauverons la terre?

- Mieux que ça; nous sauverons les gens que nous aimons.

- Alors attaquons la complicité mathématique et allons y!

Janie tendit son bras à sa copine qui le prit volontiers. Les deux filles rirent de bons cœurs, tout en avançant d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs encore endormi de la citée pour se rendre au laboratoire.

En cet instant présent, Trycia comprit que Janie l'a comprenait sans doute mieux qu'elle-même.

En cet instant présent, Janie comprit que Trycia avait apprit a philosophé sur la vie et qu'elle pouvait profiter de ces philosophies qui l'a concernait elle aussi.

En cet instant présent, Janie et Trycia étaient heureuses, car elles prenaient enfin conscience qu'elles quittaient peu à peu le monde de l'enfance pour comprendre celui des adultes. Elles étaient entre-deux. Elles avaient découvert ce que voulaient vraiment dire le terme adolescence. Elles l'avaient découvert ensemble. Et cette étape, elles l'a traverserait ensemble comme elle avait traversé l'étape précédente.

*****************************

***************

*********

*

Désolé pour ce long retard; il y a eu d'abord la fin de mes études, des problèmes avec mon ordinateur, le beau temps est arrivé et une fic de Clio qui m'a captivé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerai d'avoir mit si longtemps avant d'avoir retapé cette fanfiction de ma sœur sur l'ordinateur. J'ai d'ailleurs relu les chapitres précédents que j'avais posté précédemment et j'ai vu qu'il restait encore pas mal fautes. Aussi, j'ai remédié à la situation tout en vous promettant la suite le plus rapidement possible et la fin éventuellement. En espérant que cette suite vous ait plu quand même, malgré la longue attente. Encore une fois je m'en excuse profondément.

Longue excuses particulièrement à Hathor à qui nous dédions le prochain chapitre

**Torry et Janie qui se demandent : Reviews ou pas?**


	10. Chapter 10 Avancé Mathématique

**Chapitre 10 : Avancé Mathématique**

En entrant au laboratoire, les deux gamines furent accueillit par ce drôle de bonhomme à lunette venant de ce pays, d'où le nom était quasi imprononçable.

- Bonjour docteur Zelka, fit Janie respectueusement.

- Zelenka, corrigea l'homme. Oui oui bonjour. Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici à une heure pareil?

_« Non mais ce n'est pas sérieux comme question! Selon lui qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire sur Atlantis dans le labo? Question idiote, réponse idiote. »_

- Ce gros caillou se moque pas mal de l'heure qu'il est et continue tout de même de progresser. Je vous rappelle qu'il ne nous reste que cinq jours avant que notre planète ne s'envole en fumée. Selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire? Ironisa Trycia.

- Trycia! Fit Janie

- Ben quoi, j'en ai marre des questions idiotes! Hé cesse de m'interpeller comme ça, tu n'es pas ma mère t'es-je déjà dit!

Janie soupira faisait mine de ne rien avoir entendu et s'adressa à leur interlocuteur.

- Est-ce que le docteur McKay est là?

- Pas encore, mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps à l'attendre et mettons nous au travail tout de suite. Docteur, rendez-vous utile et sortez nous toute les donnés de la formule d'E8 élaboré par Sophus Lie que vous connaissez, reprit l'aînée des deux filles.

- La formule E8????

_« Est-il attardé ou sourd? »_

- Oui E8

- E8 de Sophus Lie qui a élaboré aussi la théorie des Supercodordes, des anomalies, des…

_« Il est définitivement attardé! »_

- Pourquoi, vous connaissez un autre Sophus Lie?

- Euh non!

- Ce que Trycia essaie de vous dire, reprit Janie, c'est que la réponse à nos questions se trouve dans la formule E8 et donc, plus nous en connaîtrons sur le sujet, mieux ce sera.

- Vous voulez dire que vous croyez que votre formule n'a pu être complété parce qu'elle serait une reproduction de l'emploie du théorème du grand mystère de Sophus Lie ?

_« Rectification Georgette; il est attardé et sourd! »_

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ce que Janie vient de vous dire?

- Hé Rodney, qu'en penses t'il?

- Il est d'accord avec nous. Nous savons tous que Lie était un homme ressource en complexité, mais si nous continuons à discuter nous perdrons alors un temps précieux. Temps, qui devrait nous être utile je pense et qu'on pourrait profiter pour percer ces les mystères de la formule et les mettre à profits|

Le scientifique tchèque leva les yeux au plafond tout en maugréant dans un dialecte totalement incompréhensible et s'éloigna vers un ordinateur.

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu dur avec lui Trycia ? demanda sa compagne

- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est attardé et sourd?

- Quoi?

- Non laisses tomber, tiens regarde il nous fait signe. Il doit avoir trouvé ce que l'on lui a demandé. Allons-y; nous avons du pain sur la planche.

Les deux filles rejoignirent le docteur Zelenka et un autre scientifique qui semblait travailler sous ses ordres. Peu à peu la fourmilière du laboratoire s'éveilla. McKay vint les rejoindre une heure plus tard

*/*/*/*

Ils se disputaient depuis maintenant deux jours, essayant chacun d'élucidé la formule à leur manière.

-… Non Trycia ça ne peut pas être ça!

- Mais… Avouez que ça colle avec ce qui suit…

- Sauf que tu as oubliez une chose essentielle; ce n'est pas divisible par 8.

_« Il avait un Q.I. a combien ce Lie? »_

- Ah! C'est sans fin! Lorsqu'on réussit à trouver quelques choses, il y a toujours un truc qui ne va pas avec le reste.

- Courage, fit une voix qui approchait.

Trycia se retourna et soupira. Le colonel avait beau être mignon, mais il était totalement inutile. Les armes c'étaient peut-être son truc, mais pas les chiffres. Il l'avait bien démontré la veille ou il avait tenté de les aider, mais ou chaque tentative avait été un pur désastre.

- Où en êtes-vous?

- À trouver l'un des 112 éléments avec son demi-entier qui doit créer la parcelle du vecteur du Floar Maximalthérial, afin que nous puissions…

- Ok, ne m'en dites pas d'avantage McKay. J'ai arrêté de suivre à demi-entier. Seulement quel est le problème? Il y a bien 112 éléments, pourquoi ne pas demander à l'ordinateur d'effectuer ce calcul à votre place?

Janie soupira.

- Nous avons essayé colonel, mais le problème c'est que l'ordinateur a répertorié les 112 éléments comme pouvant être probable. Nous savons qu'il ne peut pas y avoir 112 réponses, donc, nous sommes obliger de tous les reprendre un par un par un, afin de vérifié qu'il puisse s'appliquer au reste de la formule que nous avons découverte hier. Le problème étant qu'à chaque fois que nous croyons avoir trouvé le bon élément en question, nous devons aussi tester la réponse avec les variable de E8 et il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas.

- Bref, reprit Trycia, nous nous sommes répartie les 112 éléments à nous trois. Janie et moi devons tester plus de 35 éléments chacune, tandis que le docteur McKay testera les éléments restants. À chacun de ces éléments nous devons trouver leur demi-entier respectifs qui s'applique avec ce qu'on à découvert hier et nous devons tester avec ce qui suit, tout en vérifiant que si l'élément est potentiel qu'il puisse aussi respecter les bases de la formule concrétisé. Jusqu'à maintenant Janie à tester 10 de ces éléments, le docteur McKay 15 et moi 8. Nous sommes penchés sur ce même foutue calcul depuis au moins 3 heures et il nous reste encore 89 éléments à vérifier!

- Sauf si le prochain élément est le bon, sourit John.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il sourit! Ok Trycia revient sur terre…euh plutôt sur Atlantis et concentre toi. »_

- Hé personne d'autre ne peut vous aider à calculer ces éléments?

- J'ai répartit les membres du personnel scientifique en sous-groupe, reprit McKay alors que ses protégées c'était déjà remises à calculer. Chacun des groupes ont une tâche bien précise à concevoir tout en rapport avec la formule. Par exemple, Zelenka, Biro et Kavanaught doivent déterminer à l'aide de polynôme, la capacité maximum de la matrice du Floar et de ces articles. Croyez moi, ils ont tout autant de travaille que nous. Les docteurs : Tshuy, Kyle et Roberts quant à eux, essaient de développer l'algorithme qui nous permettra de récupéré l'énergie de Riax.

- Bon très bien Rodney je vous fais confiance, vous allez réussir à sauver tous nos compagnons terriens!

- Je ne serais pas aussi optimiste si j'étais vous Sheppard!

- Quoi encore? Essayé donc de demeuré positif devant ces deux là. Je vous signale que toute leur vie se trouve sur terre!

- Je sais très bien ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir, mais là n'es pas la question. L'optimiste n'a rien à voir là dedans. Même si nous y travaillons avec acharnement, est-ce que vous connaissez le nombre de donné qu'on devra encore trouver et programmer pour que le Floar Maximalthérial fonctionne?

- Non Rodney, mais je sens que vous allez me le dire.

- Pour que le Floar Maximalthérial fonctionne comme nous l'avions prévu, nous devons fournir 60 giga-octets de stock calculé.

John fit mine de ne pas comprendre et Trycia reprit.

- Je sais, ça ne vous dit rien n'est pas? Concrètement, 60 giga-octets est suffisant pour stocker autant de donnée qu'il en faudrait pour faire fonctionner pendant 45 jours en musique continu, le format d'un MP3.

- Oh!

Alors que le visage du colonel perdait toute forme d'enthousiasme, Janie lança un cri victorieux et tous se retournèrent vers elle.

- C'est l'élément 40!

- Quoi fit Trycia?

- La réponse à nos soucis! L'élément 40 correspond parfaitement ainsi que son demi-entier. J'en reviens pas j'ai trouvé la parcelle du vecteur.

Rodney se retourna et vint prendre place au côté de la jeune fille.

- Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances?

- Oui! J'ai refait le calcul 3 fois et tout concorde de A à Z.

Rodney jeta un rapide coup d'œil et afficha un air ébahis.

- Elle a raison.

- Génial, bravo Jaja.

- Merci Trytri!

- Hé bien Rodney, fit John?

- Oui d'accord, d'accord… Bravo Janie. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir avancer sur l'unimodular treillis du Grisondon.

- Quoi? Firent les filles, ainsi que John qui n'avaient pas saisit un traître mot de ce Rodney venait de dire.

- Calculer les dimensions et remplir l'exposition des nouvelles donnés du subspace de l'original du Grisondon; commande ultime du Floar Maximalthérial qui nous permettra d'aspirer l'énergie de Riax.

- Pardon, fit Janie totalement perdue? Vous pouvez répétez ça?

- Très brièvement; mais alors j'espère que vous serai bien attentive à ce que je dirai. Je déteste devoir me répéter.

- Vous voyez Rodney, fit John tout s'arrange.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir compléta Trycia fière d'employer ça nouvelle phrase fétiche.

- Exactement, acquiesça le militaire en jetant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de quitter le labo.

Le militaire quitta et le scientifique se lança alors sur ses explications toute aussi démentes les unes que les autres.

_« … Non sans blague, je crois que je plais vraiment au colonel Sheppard! Allez; reprends-toi Trycia. Arrête de penser à lui et concentre toi plutôt sur ce qu'explique le docteur McKay parce que sinon… Ah maudit mal de crâne, il ne manquait plus que ça. »_

Soudain, Rodney qui était partit sur sa lancé d'explication s'arrêta et s'adressa à Janie.

- Euh… Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Dit-il en désignant Trycia qui affichait une bien drôle de tête.

- Trycia, fit Janie?

- Janie? S'exclama l'autre fille.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui… En fait, peut bien que non… C'est ce maudit mal de tête qui revient.

- Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi depuis son arriver sur la citée docteur McKay.

- Très bien, maugréa Rodney. Va te reposer et reviens vite.

- Merci, fit Trycia en quittant pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

Effectivement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir ces chiffres plus longtemps. Au final, il n'était pas si terrible ce docteur McKay songea t'elle avant de s'affaler sur son lit.

Ses pensées sur McKay s'évanouirent rapidement, faisant place à ceux sur son beau colonel.

John… Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil juste pour… Elle.

John… Il avait prénommé l'engin qui devait leur servir à détruire Riax juste à temps : le Floar Maximalthérial. Ce nom il l'avait choisit juste pour… Elle.

John… Il lui avait prit la main.

Ce pouvait-il qu'un homme d'environ 35 ans, puisse avoir un faible pour… Elle; une jeune fille de 14 ans?

Avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil bien mérité, la seule réponse à ses interrogations qui lui vint fut un oui qui résonna dans son esprit comme un tambour dans une fanfare.

*********************************

********************

**************

********

*****

**Je sais, c'était un peu complexe, mais en espérant que vous ayez tout de même réussit à suivre. Suite bientôt; Vont-ils venir à bout de cette formule et l'appliquer au Floar Maximalthérial? Janie aimerais bien savoir vos réactions face à ça! Promit; le mystère ne tardera pas bien longtemps.**

**Torry et Janie**


	11. Chapter 11 La revanche de Janie

**Chapitre 11 : La revanche de Janie **

- Mademoiselle Trycia, fit une voix, tirant alors la jeune fille du paradis des rêves.

- Non dodo! Je ne veux pas aller à l'école.

- Mademoiselle Trycia, fit la voix plus autoritaire que précédemment. Il vous faut vous lever maintenant, je suis désolé de devoir vous réveiller comme ça, mais McKay et mademoiselle Janie, vous attendent au laboratoire.

- Au laboratoire?

- Oui; vous dormez depuis maintenant 4 heures.

- McKay… Janie?

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici Jo…Euh… colonel Sheppard?

_«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans ma chambre? Suis-je encore en train de rêver à lui? Je ne distingue plus le réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Ça c'est la faute de tous ces chiffres qui m'embrouille l'esprit… Oh non les chiffres! Oh... Oh… C'est pour ça qu'il est là? Il est venu me raccompagner au laboratoire. Mon dieu seigneur; quatre heures d'absences; ça y est, je vais me faire trucider par le docteur McKay et Janie! Merdemerdemerde… Non, John, me protégera. C'est pour ça qu'il est là! Ah!»_

- Ho non Janie et le docteur McKay… La terre; je suis en retard c'est ça?

John hocha la tête.

Paniqué, Trycia tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux qui c'était emmêlé, tout en tentant d'essayer d'aligner plutôt maladroitement les deux draps qui se trouvait sur son lit.

Le militaire soupira bêtement tout en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules.

- Allons-y! Je ne suis pas votre père, le lit peut attendre, Rodney quant à lui; je dirais que non.

La jeune fille rougit gênée et fila droit vers le labo, laissant le militaire derrière.

****

Trycia venait de rejoindre sa copine qui se disputait avec le docteur Zelenka et le docteur McKay. Quand le tchèque l'aperçu, il l'injuria dans sa langue et s'éloigna.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce qui lui prends à celui là?

- Il te déteste, souri Janie bêtement.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

- Il n'est pas d'accord sur la tâche que j'ai décidé de te confier! Répondit McKay excédé.

- Oh là, une seconde voulez-vous! Je viens à peine de me réveiller et j'ai du mal à vous suivre. De quelle tâche êtes-vous en train de parler?

Rodney soupira et remit un document à l'aîné des deux filles.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Le docteur Weir à prévu un débriefing dans une demi-heure.

- Un quoi?

- Une réunion auquel mon équipe d'exploration se doit d'assister. Une partie de ce débriefing portera sur où nous en sommes dans nos travaux. Normalement, je me dois d'y être ou alors je dois déléguer cette tâche, si m'absenter de mon travail immédiat pouvait entraîner l'échec de ce dernier.

- Attendez… Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'est que moi que vous avez déléguée????

- D'ordinaire quand je m'absente c'est Radek qui prend ma place, mais là j'ai besoin de lui ici et même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, je te juge capable d'effectuer cette tâche tout aussi bien que lui. Je dois bien le reconnaître, tu avais raison pour la formule d'E8. Je croyais que nous n'arriverions à rien si on se penchait sur cette complexité, mais j'avais tord. La partie n'est pas encore gagnée, mais avec une équipe constituée des meilleurs, nous sommes sur la bonne voix pour réussir.

- Ravie de l'entendre! Seulement, j'ai manqué quatre heures de travail, comment pourrais-je expliquer l'avancé effectué?

- Nous avons noté tous nos progrès dans ce document.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je dois le lire, le comprendre et l'expliquer?

Janie afficha un sourire sarcastique.

- À chacun son tour de se défiler Trycia! Moi j'ai dût expliquer à McKay ta découverte sur E8 pendant que tu te défilais.

- Hey! Je suis seulement partie me vêtir correctement…

- Mais oui c'est ça et tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te croire? Tu as seulement sauté sur la première occasion pour fuir. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de l'expliquer aux autres.

Trycia grogna, elle avait maintenant la preuve que cette idée saugrenue venait de Janie. L'adolescente s'empara du document, s'assied à une table et se mit à l'étudier.

_«En plus de devoir essayer de comprendre une mathématique comprise seulement par les plus hauts génies, je dois maintenant l'étudier pour l'expliquer! Génial! Janie peut déjà compter les heures qui lui restent à vivre…»_

Cette demi-heure avait sans doute été la plus courte que Trycia eût connue. Un militaire qu'elle ne connaissait pas vint bien vite l'a cherché pour la conduire à ce fameux endroit où allait avoir lieu la réunion. Sur place, le docteur Weir, le colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon et même le colonel Caldwell se trouvait déjà là. L'adolescente prit place à l'endroit qu'on lui désigna et Élisabeth commença.

_« __**Caldwell!**__ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici celui-là? »_

- Bonjour à vous tous, comme vous le savez pour la plupart, SGA-4 nous a ramener de bonnes nouvelles depuis leur retour de la planète des Hornix, soit PZY 765.

- Ils acceptent de former une alliance? Demanda Ronon.

- Mieux que ça; ils acceptent d'échanger leur deuxième E2PZ, ainsi qu'une partie de leur récolte…

- Que demandent-ils en échangent? Interrogea l'Athosienne.

- Des vaccins contre les maladies infantiles qui ravagent leur territoire, ainsi que toute aide médicale qu'ils auront besoin dans l'avenir.

- Rien que ça, s'étonna Trycia!

Deux paires de gros yeux lui firent ravaler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Euh… Pardon! C'est que je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment difficiles ces Hornix.

- Oui bon, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous tous, mais si nous passions au point qui nous intéresse le plus, rappela Caldwell. Il me semble que selon ce qu'avait affirmé le docteur McKay, il nous reste maintenant moins de quatre jours avant qu'on dise adieu à la Terre.

- Rectification 3, grogna Trycia.

Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. D'ailleurs, elle c'était sentie tout de suite mal à l'aise en sa compagnie lorsqu'il les avait conduite elle et Janie sur Atlantis.

- Très bien, abordons ce point. Je sais que l'équipe scientifique a travaillé d'arrache-pied avec les deux fillettes, afin de faire fonctionner le prototype élaboré avant leur arrivée.

_« Fillette? Et puis quoi encore? Nous n'avons pas 5 ans tout de même… »_

- Le Floar Maximalthérial, corrigea John. C'est ainsi que nous avons nommé le prototype en question.

- Rodney étant très occupé, il a délégué la tâche d'être représenté par mademoiselle Bordelau. Nous t'écoutons Trycia.

Tous se mirent à fixée l'a concerné. Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge, elle avait chaud et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait toujours détesté les exposés oraux en classe, mais là, c'était pire que les exposés auquel elle était habituée.

_« Quand faut y allé, faut y allé!»_

- La formule débutée par Janie… Euh mademoiselle Fortier et moi, respectait les bases d'une formule mathématique l'a plus complexe qu'il soit. Cette formule peut s'appliquer à de nombreux travaux physiques, astrophysiques et mathématiques. Elle se divise en plusieurs théorème qui n'avait jamais été comprit, sauf par son créateur Sophus Lie et son successeur français, dont j'ai oublié le nom, mais qui avait décidé de créé un logiciel, permettant d'utiliser ces théorèmes plus facilement. Cependant, il est décédé avant d'achever ses travaux. En 2006, une équipe de chercheur a finalement pu achever le logiciel de peine et misère. Bref, cette petite leçon d'histoire me vient de mon cours de mathématique. La formule de Sophus Lie porte le nom d'E8. Tout comme ces principes de bases, nous avions déjà établie qu'il y avait 240 vecteurs dans notre formule. Tout ce qui en suivait, correspondait étrangement à l'un des théorèmes que nous avons continué d'explorer. Nous avons donc vérifié que notre formule suivait bien les règles d'E8. Non seulement le théorème s'appliquait, les 240 vecteurs concordaient, mais aussi toutes les bases E8 étaient respectées. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal et cela constituait donc notre point initial à notre formule

- Moi je ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia, dit Ronon.

- Je sais, c'est très complexe, je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer différemment. Imaginé qu'E8 est le maire d'une grande ville. Pour habiter dans cette ville, il faut suivre selon les règles de bases du maire, autrement nous ne pourrons pas y rester. Comme la ville lui appartient, ce dernier a répartie chacun des 240 chemins à des responsables. Ces personnes seront appelées : Théorèmes et ils sont eux aussi 240, dont un pour chaque secteur. Pour avoir le droit de rester dans le secteur du théorème 1, nous devons respecter les règlements de sa route et il en est de même pour chaque autre chemin. Plus nous avançons dans le secteur d'un théorème, plus il y a de consignes et de lois à respecter, plus les règlements du maire. Viens un temps où la route se divise et nous pouvons atterrir droit au centre d'un autre secteur sous la responsabilité d'un autre théorème, donc de nouvelle lois entre en jeux. Heureusement pour nous, le docteur McKay connaissait les règles des théorèmes et la route à suivre pour nous diriger, car il avait déjà tenté de d'entamer de s'engager sur le chemin d'un théorème tout en s'efforçant de suivre les trente milles règles basique, mais comme tant d'autre, il n'a jamais réussit à former un début de formule compatible à l'un des chemins. Et étant sur Atlantis, il n'avait jamais su que le logiciel avait été achevé. Ce que Janie et moi avions fait sur Terre faisait que nous avions trouvé le début du chemin d'un des théorèmes. Ne me demandé pas comment on a fait, alors qu'autrefois McKay avait aussi essayé, mais n'y était jamais parvenu. C'est un mystère pour Janie et moi puisse que nous ne connaissions aucune des règles de la formule E8 à l'époque. Pour réussir la programmation du Floar Maximalthérial et tout ce qui s'y rattache nous avons dût résoudre la suite du chemin que nous avons emprunté selon chaque nouvelles règles et les anciennes pour qu'enfin nous puissions répartir toute l'équipe scientifique en petits groupe, afin qu'il se penche vers les autres chemins dont nous avions déjà ouvert la porte.

- Donc, si j'ai bien comprit, en ayant le début de votre formule, il avait déjà un point de départ pour poursuivre sur le principe d'E8, compléta le Satédien.

Trycia soupira, c'était déjà un début. Il semblait être tous sur la même longueur d'onde et tous assimilaient bien ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas ça le plus difficile à comprendre, elle, elle l'avait bien réussit à le comprendre toute seule après tout et elle n'était aucunement une scientifique intergalactique, mais plutôt une gamine de campagne comme les autres à peine âgée de 14 ans. La seule différence avec les autres, c'est qu'elle et Janie avait trouvé sans même le savoir le début potentiel d'un chemin de la formule de Sophus Lie.

- Oui, c'est bien cela.

John lui fit un signe qui disait que tout était clair jusqu'à présent et qu'elle pouvait continuer.

Cela lui donna du courage et elle reprit donc sur sa lancée.

- Je ne vous parlerai pas de chaque pas que nous avons fait sur le chemin de notre théorème, mais seulement des données pertinentes. Tout d'abord, comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt au colonel Sheppard, nous avons tôt fait d'établir que le Floar Maximalthérial avait une capacité de stockage de 60 giga-octets. Pour vous donner un aperçu; le génie humain peut stocker en moyenne moins d'un giga-octet en taille par jour. Ce fait a été établi par un scientifique du nom de Jeffrey Adams dans les années 1900.

-C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, questionna Weir?

- Les deux. Cela confirme que nous aurons assez d'espace pour emprisonner l'énergie contenu sur la météorite Riax. Le problème que cela occasionne c'est la programmation que cela en coûtera. Plus d'espace de stockage égal plus de calcul a effectué.

- Il suffirait seulement de réduire la capacité de stockage, ajouta Caldwell d'un ton moqueur.

_« Est-ce qu'il le fais exprès? Ben voyons, comme si c'était aussi facile. »_

- Navré colonel Caldwell, mais ça ne ce fait pas en claquant des doigts! Cela reviendrait à modifier entièrement le Floar Maximalthérial et de recommencer la formule depuis le début et comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, trouver un nouveau début de formule est quasi mission impossible. Nous n'avons ni le temps, ni les moyens d'inverser ce qui a été fait. Enfin bref, il nous fallait résoudre un nouveau problème afin de trouver la parcelle du vecteur de notre théorème. Calcul qui nous aura prie au moins 3 heures. Une fois résolue, elle nous offrait une nouvelle donnée qui allait nous conduire sur un nouveau chemin, apportant son lot d'information nous permettant, de nous attaquer à l'unimodular treillis du Grisondon. L'unimodular treillis se trouve à être la commande longue distance qui, une fois réglé, nous permettra d'activer le Floar. Elle est située dans le Grisondon relié au prototype destructeur. Le Grisondon créé par les docteurs McKay et Zelquelquechose, est situé devant le Floar et en principe permettra d'aspirer l'énergie de Riax.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais moi ce que je veux savoir c'est dans combien temps aurez-vous enfin terminé de programmer tout ces trucs, questionna Caldwell levant les yeux au plafond?

_« Est-ce qu'il m'écoute quand je parle ? Je lui aie dit qu'à chaque fois qu'on faisait un pas en avant d'autres difficultés se présentaient. C'est loin d'être aussi facile de régler une arme pareille! »_

- Il faudrait d'abord que nous connaissions la capacité maximale de la matrice du Floar! Je vous rappel que le dernier calcul que j'ai effectué aura prie trois heures à réaliser et nous étions trois penché sur le problème. C'est loin d'être aussi simple, j'aimerais bien vous y voir.

- N'avez-vous pas dit que sa capacité était de 60 giga-octets?

- 60 giga-octets d'espace de stockage d'énergie! La matrice c'est totalement autre chose; il s'agit d'une des bases essentielles de la programmation! Il nous faut savoir la capacité maximale de polynômes qu'elle peut supporter; sachant que les docteurs Zelka, Biro et Cavomachintruc ont déterminé que la valeur d'un polynôme est égal à q : 62 098 473! Au total ils ont pu répertorier plus de 137 211 641 221 polynômes. Ils doivent calculer tout c'est polynôme et en retiré un jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le bon nombre respectant toute les lois E8 et qui déterminera alors la capacité maximale de la matrice. Si vous êtes si brillant, vous pouvez leur fournir un coup de main! Ils ne peuvent pas brûler les étapes; lança la jeune fille exaspéré,

Un silence se fit et Trycia baissa d'un ton.

- De toute façon, je suis quasiment certaine que vous n'avez pas saisi un traître mot de ce que je viens de vous dire!

- Il y a beaucoup de variante, affirma Teyla doucement.

- Ce n'est rien de le dire. J'aimerais vous dire que nous sommes au bout de nos soucis, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aimerais vouloir vous dire que j'ai comprit tout ce que nous avons fait, mais ce serait vous mentir. Que tout soit clair; j'ai apporté la théorie de Sophus Lie. Le docteur McKay m'a appuyé sur ma thèse. Pour le reste, je l'ai suivit. Il nous a expliqué comme sur un problème écrit en cours de mathématique, ce que nous devions faire pour trouver la prochaine réponse. Ne me demandez pas d'en comprendre plus! N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu griffonner sur une feuille brouillonne le début d'un théorème d'E8! Seulement, le destin a voulu que ce soi moi et Janie. Le destin a voulu que monsieur Rodney passe à cet instant présent découvrant nos soit disant exploits. Combien de chance, cela avait-il d'arriver? Une sur un million? Je ferai tout pour vous apportez mon aide, mais l'impossible on me l'a déjà demandé alors ne m'en demandé pas d'avantage!

Trycia lança le document qu'elle avait en main sur la table et se leva. Une larme roula sur ses joues.

_«S'ils veulent en connaître plus, ils feront comme moi et étudieront ce rapport! J'en ai marre. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.»_

- Je prends le droit de vous annoncer que ce debriefing est clos. Si vous avez d'autres questions stupides Caldwell, consulter ce document, tout y est noté. La gamine en a assez de jouer l'idiote pour vos beaux yeux.

Tous étaient sous le choc et n'osèrent ne rien ajouter. Trois paires de yeux fixèrent le colonel Caldwell, mais Trycia s'en moquait. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Adulte ou pas, militaire ou non, personne n'avait droit d'agir comme il le faisait avec elle. C'était la goutte qui avait fait débordée le vase et elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, depuis qu'elle avait réussit à lui tenir tête.

Elle soupira, avant de rejoindre la porte de la pièce.

- N'ayez crainte, on vous contactera si nous arrivons à compléter nos travaux suffisamment assez tôt. Seulement, n'oubliez pas une chose Caldwell, nous ne faisons pas de miracles, mais des calculs qui n'en finissent pas!

********************

**********

******

*****

**J'espère que les chemins de Lie vous auront éclairé un peu mieux avec l'image du maire et sa ville. Selon vous, Trycia a t'elle eue raison de répondre à Caldwell?**

**Janie aimerait bien connaître vos avis là-dessus.**

**En espérant compter sur votre fidélité pour le prochain chapitre.**

**Torry et Janie**


	12. Chapter 12 À pas de géant

**Chapitre 12 : À pas de géant**

Trycia poussa un énorme cri à faire peur en entrant dans le labo. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait même fracassé la porte, mais malheureusement toute la citée avait aménagé les portes coulissantes qu'il y avait dans les épiceries

_« Grr…____Même les portes de la maison me manquent Georgette!!! »_

Elle se retourna vers le mur et y enfonça son poing droit.

- Aille! Aille! Ça fait mal!

_« Mais au moins, ça défoule! »_

Tous avaient stoppé tous mouvements sursautant à l'arrivée remarquable de la jeune fille. Un court instant, ils auraient même pu entendre une mouche voler. Si tant est, qu'il y avait des mouches sur Atlantis!

Trycia rejoignit bien vite Rodney et Janie qui n'avait pas manqué son arrivée spectaculaire.

- Quoi; le débriefing est déjà terminé?

- J'ai aie mis fin, lança Trycia de très mauvais poil.

- Tu as fait quoi, s'énerva McKay?

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que le colonel Cadwell serait présent!

- Qu'est-ce ça change? Il est aussi touché par ce qui ce passe ici. C'est lui le commandant du Dédale qui portera le Floar dans l'espace.

- Je m'en fiche!

- Hé Trycia, calme-toi, fit son amie et raconte nous ce qui c'est passé.

- Je parlais dans le beurre avec ce Caldwell. Il n'a pas cessé de me poser des questions idiotes. Et tu sais quoi? Il a même osé me demandé : quand aurons-nous terminé de régler la programmation, alors que je venais tout juste de leur expliquer la complexité que cela nécessitait! J'y aie balancé un aperçu du travail qui se tramait ici et je lui ai dit que s'il n'était pas content qu'il n'avait qu'à se joindre à nous puisqu'il si intelligent!

- Tu lui as dit ça, s'étonna Janie?

- Pas exactement dans ces thermes là, mais c'est ce ça que ça voulait dire. J'avais l'impression d'être l'enseignante d'un groupe de première année à qui un des enfants s'amuse à poser des questions irréfléchies, juste pour énerver l'institutrice. Je lui ai balancé le document du rapport que vous m'aviez donné et je leur aie annoncée que je mettais fin à cette réunion et puis me voilà.

- Tu as vraiment tenu tête à Caldwell, s'exclama Rodney?

- Je me serais gêné peut-être? Nous ne sommes pas à la maternelle ici, je suis là pour bossé sur cette formule et non pas pour me faire marcher sur la tête par un homme qui se croit meilleur parce qu'il est colonel. S'il veut agir en enfant; libre à lui, moi par contre je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Bon, donnez-moi quelques chose à faire j'ai besoin de me défouler et autant le faire sur des chiffres que sur Caldwell… Quoi que…

- Trycia! Grogna Janie.

- Très bien, oublie ce que je m'apprêtais à dire et mettons-nous au travail. Où en êtes-vous?

Soudain, une jeune scientifique poussa un cri.

- Non mais, ça ne va pas docteur Biro? Ce n'est pas parce que cette gamine vient de nous faire une crise d'hystérie que vous devez en faire autant, s'énerva McKay.

La jeune femme s'approcha du petit groupe dirigé par le scientifique Canadien.

- La taille maximale de notre matrice est égale à 453 060.

- Sans blague? fit Rodney intéressé. À combien équivaut sa valeur alors?

- À un coefficient maximal de 11 808 808.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, demanda Janie?

- Que nous y sommes Jaja, répondit Trycia. Selon ce que j'ai comprit, nous n'avons qu'à entrer ces nouvelles données dans l'ordinateur avec celle que nous avions déjà. Dans quelques heures, l'ordinateur pourra calculer seul les données de la programmation.

- Elle dit vrai, assura le scientifique.

- Évidemment que je dis vrai! J'ai passé une demi-heure à essayer de comprendre sur quoi ces trois là travaillaient, dit elle en désignant Zelenka, Kavanaught et Biro.

Rodney regarda les membres de l'équipe scientifique qui avait tous arrêté de travailler attendant ces nouvelles directives.

- Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire, je sais que vous êtes tous épuisé, mais nous approchons de plus en plus du but. Avec les nouvelles données trouvées par Biro, Kavanaugth et Zelenka nous allons pouvoir entamer la procédure de programmation générale du Floar, mais aussi du Grisondon. Une fois les programmations activées, il nous faudra activer l'algorithme qui nous permettras de récupéré l'énergie de Riax. Cependant, pour ce faire, il faudrait déjà réussir à le compléter. Nous allons tous nous unir et travaillez ensemble sur l'algorithme.

- Si vous le permettez docteur McKay, Tsuy et moi pourrions répartir les matrices par équipe de deux, afin que vous compreniez l'avancé que nous avons déjà fait. Lança un jeune anglais d'environ 30 ans qui venait de se rapprocher.

- Merci Kyle, c'est ainsi que nous procéderons.

- Et nous?

C'était Janie qui avait parlé, sans doute la peur d'être oublié dans cet amas de scientifique.

- Toi, tu vas travaillée au côté de Roberts qui va t'expliquer en gros l'histoire de la matrice. Quant à Trycia, elle se chargera d'entrer les nouveaux paramètres de la programmation général du prototype dans l'ordinateur.

- Oui et après, demanda Trycia?

- Tu devras calculer d'après ce que tu constateras, combien de temps mettras l'ordinateur à effectuer les programmations.

- Aucun problème.

Aussitôt l'armada de scientifiques et les deux jeunes filles se mirent à l'ouvrage. Sophus Lie ne viendrait pas à bout d'une équipe comme la leur aussi facilement. Avec le recul, avec leur aide, Atlantis avait affranchi un véritable pas de géant. Dire qu'à leur arrivée, elles étaient loin de pensée qu'elle c'était engagé sur la route de Lie et ses mystères. Et pourtant, leur arrivée ne remontait pas à si loin que ça quand on y repensait.

******************

********

***

*

**Un pas derrière, deux pas devant; dit le dicton.**

**C'était un chapitre plutôt court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même.**

**Suite au chapitre 13 qui sera en ligne bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13 Un adieu de trop

**Chapitre 13 : Un adieu de trop**

Toute la fourmilière scientifique s'activait sur l'algorithme avec plus de vigueur que jamais, tandis que seule dans son coin, Trycia venait d'entrer les dernières données avant d'activer la mise en programmation dans l'ordinateur.

- Bon, voyons voir combien de temps tu mettras avant de pouvoir tout programmer.

L'adolescente soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait se montrer patiente en attendant que l'ordinateur lui révèle le pourcentage de la programmation effectué à la minute, ainsi que son nombre de données totale. Une fois que Trycia aurait ces données, elle pourrait ensuite établir le temps total qu'il prendrait pour tout programmer.

Après 10 minutes d'attente, un chiffre apparut sur l'écran.

- Il était temps! En 10 minutes, tu as programmé 0,21% de la formule… Il est dit que le programme entre avec la même fréquence. C'est très bien, ça simplifie pas mal les choses.

Trycia attrapa le bloc note qu'elle c'était approprié, un crayon et une calculatrice posé sur une table près d'elle.

- Pour connaître le pourcentage à la minute il suffit de diviser par 10 ce qui me donne alors… 0,021%/.

Un nouveau chiffre apparut sur l'écran.

- Quoi? Tu me dis qu'il y aurait 2138,29 données! C'est assez impressionnant. Ce qui revient à dire que… 0,021 multiplié par 2138,29 divisé par 100… me donne donc… 0,449 données programmé dans une minute. Donc, quand j'atteindrai le 100% de la programmation, il y aura…2138,29 multiplié par une minute divisé par 0,449… 4762 minutes se seront écoulées. Enfin, 4762 soustrait à 142 données à retiré étant donné que j'ai arrondi la plus part de mes données me donnent… 4620 minutes totales. Ce qui veut dire que le programme aura achevé sa programmation dans… 4620 divisé par 60… dans… 77 heures!

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

- 77 heures? C'est impossible, je me suis sûrement trompé quelque part!

La jeune fille refit ces calculs une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

- Hé merde, nous avons un sérieux problème là!

Elle accouru énervée près de l'endroit où travaillait le docteur McKay et le docteur Kyle.

- Docteur McKay, nous avons un gigantesque problème! Oubliez l'algorithme, même si vous y arriviez, ça ne nous servirait à rien, il sera déjà trop tard. Nous sommes foutus.

Janie qui était non loin se rapprocha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu inventes là?

Trycia se prit la tête à deux mains et secoua la tête de manière répétitive.

- La vie est injuste! Et dire qu'on venait tout juste de presque venir à bout de Sophus Lie. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra Janie? Je n'ai aucune envie de passer le restant de mes jours sur cette citée perdue. Je veux… Si la terre est pour disparaître, je préfère disparaître avec ma famille que de les regarder mourir de l'espace et continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était! Non de dieu, ce n'est pas vrai! Et pour quoi? Pour moins de 6 heures en plus.

- Trycia! Interpella Rodney confus. D'ordinaire c'était lui qui paniquait comme ça, mais là il ne comprenait pas du tout ce que racontait cette folle hystérique.

- J'en ai marre, j'en ai vraiment marre. Tout ça pour rien! Tout ça c'est la faute de Caldwell. Oui c'est ça, c'est la faute à ce colonel de malheur! Il n'avait qu'à propulser les moteurs à fond lorsqu'il nous a conduites ici. Une journée…

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Caldwell! Je vais le tuer... Hé merde, si je n'avais pas assisté à cette réunion maudite… C'est votre faute docteur McKay…

- Ma faute, reprit l'homme? Oui, c'est ça; désignons McKay comme coupable et puis quoi encore! Si au moins je savais de quoi vous êtes en train de parler mademoiselle. Mais noooooooooooooon, il vous faut un coupable!

- Sans Janie je ne me serais pas absenter pour aller dormir en fin d'avant-midi, continua de maugréer l'aîné des filles.

- Quoi? C'est sa faute à elle aussi maintenant, questionna le docteur Kyle totalement confus? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, questionna le scientifique à l'égard de McKay et de Janie?

- Rien justement, s'énerva le génie numéro 1 de la place.

- Non! Peterson n'avait qu'à venir nous chercher plus tôt. Génial; c'est pour ça qu'il nous a kidnappé. Pour regarder les nôtres mourir… Oh non non non non non non!!! Hors de question que ma planète ne s'envole en fumée...

- Quelqu'un peut-il la faire taire? Qu'elle s'explique à la fin, paniqua Rodney!

- Je ne connais qu'une seule méthode à n'employer qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais eue à recourir à ce genre de méthode auparavant, mais là, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, fit Janie.

La jeune Trycia ne pu achever ce qu'elle disait, car elle fut stopper par une magistrale baffe qu'elle reçut de plein fouet au visage. Le son que ce geste avait provoqué avait été amplifié par l'écho qui régnait dans la pièce.

Rodney, Kyle et quelques autres dévisagèrent Janie qui se massait la main. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu provoqué l'attention des regards sur elle et commença à regretter ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle devint vite aussi rouge que la joue de Trycia, si ce n'est pas plus, mais une voix derrière elle sauva la mise détournant alors les regards vers cet intrus.

- Wow! Drôlement efficace votre méthode mademoiselle Janie. Si j'avais su, Rodney se serait tenu tranquille beaucoup plus souvent dans le passé.

McKay lança un regard meurtrier vers le nouveau venu qui approchait.

- Sheppard? On peut savoir ce que vous venez faire encore ici?

- J'étais venu excuser le comportement du colonel Caldwell à mademoiselle Bordelau. À ce que je vois, je suis arrivé sur une situation de crise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

À nouveau tous les regards se figèrent sur Trycia qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits.

_« Ok… Est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé ce que je pense?… Pourquoi est-il encore ici celui-là? Génial; s'il a été témoin de toute la scène, je viens de perdre toute mes chances qu'un jour ça marche nous deux!… Ça y est, en l'espace de 10 secondes j'ai tout perdu; ma Terre, ma famille, mes amis, Janie qui est devenu cinglé et John! Il y a de ces journées ou nous devrions vraiment rester au lit! S'ils savaient, eux aussi paniqueraient. »_

Une voix lointaine en provenance du bureau du docteur Zelenka, vint trahir le nouveau silence qui venait de s'établir. Sortant de nul part, l'homme qui affichait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles se joint au petit groupe, un ordinateur à la main et une pile de feuille griffonné.

- J'ai résolu l'algorithme!

Rodney ne broncha pas, encore trop confus.

Radek, se rendant compte que sa phrase n'avait aucunement fait l'effet escompté, trouva ses collègues dans une situation plutôt étrange. Trycia se trouvait au milieu du labo, la joue violacé et l'air complètement ahuri. Rodney se tenait derrière elle, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. À sa gauche, Janie affichait la tête d'une petite fille de 4 ans prise sur le fait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Devant eux, le colonel Sheppard affichait la tête d'un gamin cool qui était là pour régler les problèmes. Derrière Janie, il y avait le docteur Kyle qui lui semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Quant aux autres, ils avaient tous le nez relevé de leurs ordinateurs ou de leurs feuilles. Cependant, tous les regards étaient braqués sur une seule et même personne : La jeune Trycia Bordelau.

- J'avais espéré vous voir plus enthousiasme Rodney. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, questionna le tchèque?

- Posez-lui la question, répondit McKay en désignant Trycia.

- Je… 77 heures!

- Euh… en fait il est 18 heures assura Sheppard.

Janie regarda le colonel étrangement.

- Si je peux me permettre il n'y a que 24 heures dans une journée.

- Non… C'est pas de l'heure qu'il est que je parlais, reprit Trycia.

_« Est-ce qu'ils le font tous exprès ou alors sont-ils tous idiots dans cette citée. Je ne suis pas aussi bête; je sais très bien qu'il n'y a que 24 heures dans une journée. »_

- J'ai calculé le temps que prendrais l'ordinateur pour régler la programmation du Floar Maximalthérial. J'ai refais le calcul plusieurs fois, j'aurais préféré me tromper mais...

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas c'est ça?

- Non colonel, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu veux dire que l'ordinateur prendra 77 heures pour régler la programmation, relança Janie?

Son interlocutrice hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux embués de larme.

- Sa va j'ai comprit, dit doucement John en s'approchant de la jeune fille en question. Et il ne nous reste que moins de trois jours avant que la météorite ne fasse exploser la… Enfin bref, c'est bien ce que tu as dit au debriefing?

La concernée hocha la tête silencieusement.

L'homme passa une main dans sa chevelure en bataille et prit Trycia dans ses bras, tandis que Janie s'effondrait en larmes à son tour.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible; pas maintenant!

- Je… Je suis désolé Janie, fit celle qui avait été jusqu'à présent sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant si longtemps déjà.

Le militaire s'avança lentement vers Janie tout en entraînant Trycia avec lui et serra les deux jeunes adolescentes contre lui. Plus que jamais, il savait qu'elles avaient besoin de réconfort

Zelenka, qui c'était retourné vers l'ordinateur que Trycia avait utilisé pour entrer les données initiales de la programmation, recalcula les donnés que la jeune fille avait calculé et revint vers McKay.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible, avait dit Rodney!

- J'ai bien peur qu'elle ait raison, avait répondu le tchèque en tendant l'engin électronique à son collègue scientifique.

Janie se sépara de Sheppard et fixa Trycia le regard illuminé par une colère effroyable.

- Non… Tu mens! Dit moi que tu mens!

Trycia secoua la tête lentement.

- Si je te disais cela, alors c'est vrai, je mentirais.

- Sottise! cria Janie. Tu as osé me mentir miss Bordelau!

- Janie, je t'assure que…

- Tu mens, répéta t'elle en hurlant… Tu avais dis que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, il y avait de l'espoir… Et là tu m'annonces qu'il y a encore de la vie, mais plus d'espoir? Tu m'as menti… Je te déteste… J'aurais préféré jamais te connaître…

La cadette prit ses jambes à son cou et quitta le laboratoire

- JANIE ATTENDS!!! Supplia Trycia.

- Fiche moi la paix… Va t-en! Ceux qui mentent, ne sont pas dignes d'être mes amies, tu le sais… Tu le savais… Je ne te connais pas…

- JANIE!!!!!

John retint Trycia qui se débattait pour rejoindre celle qu'elle considérait être la seule personne qu'elle avait de plus cher dans ce monde après sa famille.

- Lâchez-moi colonel! Je dois l'a rejoindre… Je dois… Je dois…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot.

- Non, pas maintenant ma belle. Laisse-lui du temps.

Si son amitié avec Janie Fortier n'avait pas risqué de ce perdre à jamais, Trycia aurait sans doute fantasmé sur la phrase que John Sheppard venait de lui dire. Mais en cet instant présent, plus rien ne comptait. Atlantis, Sophus Lie, ces militaires, ces scientifiques; tous pouvaient bien aller se faire voire! Plus rien ne comptait, sauf Janie. C'était une sœur pour elle; une jumelle. Les deux filles avaient toujours tout fait ensemble; tout partagé. Elles c'étaient même juré de partagé leur futur mariage, ainsi que leur mort. Perdre Janie reviendrait à perdre une partie d'elle même. Devoir dire adieu à sa famille qu'elle aimait tant lui fendait déjà le cœur en mille miettes, devoir dire adieu à Janie lui percerait l'âme à jamais. Cela en faisait trop d'un seul coup. C'était trop dur à supporter.

Alors qu'elle s'abandonnait totalement pour pleurer sa peine, sa tristesse, son désespoir, son univers perdu dans le creux de la poitrine du colonel John Sheppard, elle avait oublié où elle était. Seulement, sa peine bien qu'immense était partagé. D'autres qu'elle versait des larmes. D'autres visages c'était métamorphosé, laissant la tristesse, la déchirure et la douleur les envahir. Ce qu'elle ignorait était qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui perdrait tous ses repaires.

Rodney McKay

Radek Zelenka

Miriam Elena Biro

Bobby Roberts

William Kyle

Sun Yon Tshy

Lorie Prégent

John Sylvers

Suri Yank

Daryl Kavanaught

Melody Ross

Jacques L'Heureux

Kenneth McAllister

Jackson Murray

Katheryne Daniel

Anthony Fox

Janie Fortier

Eux tous! Elle avait travaillé côte à côte avec toutes ces personnes. Et tant d'autre se retrouvait dans la même situation; John Sheppard le premier.

Ce dernier lui massa doucement le dos et l'a força à le regarder.

- Tout va bien se passer. Sa va aller!!!

- Non, sa ne vas pas justement. Plus jamais ça n'ira…

- Vous avez tord mademoiselle Trycia.

La concerné se releva se détachant de celui qui c'était transformé en bouée de sauvetage et confronta ce dernier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui? Est-ce que vous le faites exprès de jouer les idiots ou alors est-ce simplement pour m'ennuyer??? J'ai perdu ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs, mes frères, mes demi-frères, mes demi-sœurs, mon beau-père, ma belle-mère, mon futur neveu, mes animaux, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes grands-parents, ma ville, mes professeurs, mes amis, ma planète. J'ai perdu ma vie. J'ai absolument tout perdu; même Janie! Qu'est-ce que je suis maintenant dites-moi? Rien, juste une ado de 14 ans sur une base militaire secrète au fin fond de l'univers qui s'en va regarder tout ce qui a été sa vie s'enflammer pour disparaître à jamais! Alors répondez-moi franchement : Qui-suis-je?

- Une Atlande; comme nous tous ici.

Trycia émit un petit rire cynique.

- Mais oui c'est ça! Vous savez très bien que je ne serai jamais une Atlande comme vous dîtes!

John prit l'adolescente par les épaules et l'a força à regarder autour d'elle

- Vous l'êtes déjà! Regardez autour de vous. Tous ces gens ne simulent pas votre tristesse dans leur regard, mais la leur.

- Aujourd'hui, je viens de perdre ma femme fit Kyle.

- Et moi mon mari et mes deux fils, ajouta une deuxième voix.

- Je devais rentrer sur suffisamment assez tôt pour assister à la naissance de ma fille et obtenir mon congé d'Atlantis par la suite. Aujourd'hui, j'ai non seulement appris que je ne rentrerais jamais pour revoir ma copine, mais que Marianne ne verrait jamais le jour. Jamais, je ne verrai mon bébé, se mêla une troisième voix.

À tour de rôle, chacun des scientifiques présents énonça les personnes chères qu'ils avaient laissées sur Terre et qu'ils ne reverraient plus jamais.

Quand vint au tour de McKay se dernier s'avança vers Trycia.

- Toi tu y as laissé un futur neveu et moi j'y aie laissé Madison ma nièce de 5 ans. Et juste en sachant que ma sœur Jeannie est resté là-bas, m'empêche de dormir depuis des jours. C'est moi le responsable de cette tragédie, tu l'as dit le jour de ton arrivée. Tu as raison. Si tu dois rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, c'est sur moi que tu dois le faire. J'ai gâché leurs vies, fit-il en désignant ses collègues. J'ai gâché ma vie et pire encore la tienne et celle de ta copine.

Trycia confuse dévisagea chaque visage.

- Mais… C'était un accident n'est-ce pas?

- Oui fit Kyle, pourtant j'aurais des raisons de lui en vouloir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-… Parce que vous savez qu'il n'a jamais…

- Voulu envoyer une météorite sur Terre qui tuerait Amy? Pourtant j'aurais des raisons de lui en vouloir.

- Nous devrions tous lui en vouloir, fit la japonaise Suri Yank, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Tout comme tu ne pouvais pas savoir si vous alliez ou non être capable de résoudre la formule suffisamment assez tôt pour arrêter ce drame, reprit Sheppard.

- Mais j'ai dit à Janie que tant…

- Oui mais ce n'étais qu'un accident, corrigea Kyle.

- Mademoiselle Fortier pleure son malheur, laissez lui du temps. Elle aura besoin de vous tout comme vous aurez besoin d'elle, termina Radek.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de Trycia comme un nuage de pluie qui n'arrive plus à se contenir.

Elle avait enfin saisi le message de tous ces scientifiques et John avait été là pour la guider.

- Elle reviendra, promit le militaire.

Soudain, Rodney surprit la jeune fille en demandant à Radek de programmer l'algorithme sur le floar. Le scientifique acquiesça sans même poser la moindre question et fila. Trycia l'interrogea du regard.

- Tant et aussi longtemps que nos relevé ne nous auront pas indiqué que la Terre ne sera plus là, je poursuivrai notre travail.

McKay venait de lui prouver que jamais il n'abandonnerait. Elle ne pensait pas penser ainsi un jour, mais elle aimait de plus en plus ce type. Il était si surprenant, pas étonnant qu'il fasse partie de l'équipe de Sheppard. D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait il pas dit que McKay grognait mais ne mordait pas?

Elle s'avança d'avantage du scientifique et se surprit elle-même du geste qu'elle posa. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le remercia. Il avait fait naître un brin d'espoir en elle.

Déstabilisé, de son côté Rodney ne sut que dire et se contenta de sourire bêtement en lui demandant le but de cette étreinte si spontané et étrange.

- De m'aider à croire encore!

*************** **

***********

********

******

*****

**Un peu de math, d'humour, de colère, de tristesse, de désespoir. Bref, un chapitre bien riche en émotion. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'aimerais bien connaître un peu vos feed-backs. Quel dénouement aura cette histoire selon vous? **

**Vous le saurez bientôt…**

**En attendant :** **Rebienvenu à Hathor 2 et félicitation pour ta grossesse que nous ignorions (Moi et Janie). J'espère qu'on te retrouvera pour le prochain chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 14 Duel

Chapitre 14 : Duel

Trycia regardait tristement l'horizon de l'océan Lantien sur l'un des balcons de la citée. Deux journée c'était envolé depuis l'événement qui c'était passé au laboratoire. Deux longues journées auquel elle dût se résoudre à se dire qu'elle était devenue une inconnue pour Janie. Cette dernière refusant catégoriquement de la voir ou même de lui parler, de lui écrire. Elle faisait tout pour l'esquiver et l'aîné trouvait cela de plus en plus pénible. Avait-elle perdu sa Jaja pour de bon cette fois? Comment survivrait-elle dans cette galaxie sans personne de son univers, sans Janie pour partager son malheur? Oui elle avait tout partagé, mais ce n'étais plus le cas. Alors que Trycia partageait de plus en plus de petits moments privilégié en toute confidence avec l'Athosienne de la citée, celle-ci lui avait avoué que Janie était vraiment dans un état de colère épouvantable et que Ronon c'était donné la mission de canaliser cette colère. Ainsi donc le Satédien, avait en tête de confronté Janie l'a forçant à participer à ces séances d'entraînement hebdomadaire. Ce plan fonctionnerait-il? Trycia soupira, L'homme était peut-être perspicace mais Janie l'était tout autant. Son souffle se perdit dans la brume matinale. Une troisième journée commençait sur la citée depuis… Dans moins de quelques heures elle savait sa vie envolée pour toujours. Sa maman, celle qui l'avait mis au monde était sur le point de disparaître à jamais et tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas su tout comprendre plus rapidement.

- Ma Terre est si loin… Je n'aurais même pas pu vous dire adieu et vous dire à quel point…

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et du revers de la main elle s'empressa de l'essuyer. Une main venait de se poser délicatement sur son épaule. C'était Teyla. Trycia n'avais pas eût à se retourner pour savoir que c'était elle. Leur regard se croisa et l'adolescente prit un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne peux pas leur dire au revoir de cette façon! Je ne peux pas croire que ça se termine comme ça…Qui va me punir lorsque je serai insolente? Qui me dira de ranger ma chambre? Qui me menacera d'une retenue? Qui est-ce qui va me téléphoner pour que j'aille garder leurs enfants quelques heures?

- Toute ces personnes continueront d'exister en toi.

- Mais elles ne seront plus là… Plus jamais… Et jamais plus je n'aurai l'occasion de leur dire que je les aime, non plus jamais… Atlantis est peut-être le meilleur espoir pour vous de défendre votre peuple, mais n'est sûrement pas le mien. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai? Je ne suis qu'une enfant aux yeux de ces militaires! Et même si je devais rester, je ne peux pas continuer de me promener ici et là en passant tous les jours près de Janie et faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eue entre-nous deux…. À propos, dites-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va.

L'Athosienne cajola les joues de la jeune terrienne.

- Je reviens tout juste des quartiers de Janie. J'y suis passé pour l'a conduire à Ronon.

- Et… enchaîna la jeune fille.

- Ronon dit être confiant. Ton amie est forte… Il fera d'elle une vrai guerrière, ajouta t'elle en tentant d'afficher un sourire confiant.

Trycia s'énerva, leva les yeux au ciel et soupira pour une seconde fois depuis le levé du jour.

- Qu'elle devienne la femme d'Hercule ou bien barmaid au Crapaud (1) si ça lui chante; je m'en fiche royalement. Je ne vous aie pas demandé si elle deviendrait ou non la prochaine Xéna, mais comment elle allait!

L'Athosienne soupira à son tour. Qu'elle le veule ou non, on ne tournait pas en bourrique longtemps avec cette gamine.

- John croit qu'il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses toi même le découvrir, mais Ronon et moi croyons qu'il serait bon, que tu viennes lui lancer un défi.

Trycia haussa un sourcil.

- Confronter ton amie en duel.

- Quoi??? Vous voulez que je me batte avec elle?

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit un signe approbateur.

- Et pourquoi pas une dictée de français contre elle pendant que nous y sommes! Mon amie comme vous dîtes, est peut-être une réincarnation de Xéna championne de la langue française, mais ce n'est pas du tout mon cas!

La femme haussa un sourcil et Trycia soupira en se disant qu'elle devrait tenir les comptes de ces soupirs.

- Janie a toujours été plus forte que moi, comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne? En plus ce qui est loin d'être en ma faveur c'est qu'elle est en pétard contre moi. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'elle profite de l'occasion pour me faire disparaître du monde des vivants pour toujours?… Pfff, et voilà comment on se débarrasse de Trycia, ironisa la jeune adolescente!

_« Il est vrai que ma vie s'achève aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire tout de même! »_

- Parfois, les meilleurs combat se résous avec une arme différente de celle de son adversaire. À toi de faire appel à ta conscience pour trouver laquelle.

_« As-tu entendu Georgette? Au travail! Du n'importe quoi! »_

- Venez-en aux faits! Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les énigmes surtout quand elles traitent de l'aspect moral…

L'Athosienne prit un ton plus autoritaire que jamais.

- Il est temps pour toi de confronter Janie.

Trycia frissonna. Ce n'étais plus celle qui avait été sa confidente qui parlait, mais bien la femme qui avait tout vue et tout connue qui venait de lui lancer une consigne stricte à suivre comme sa mère l'avait fait autrefois. Le sarcasme et l'ironie c'était littéralement envolé. La jeune fille comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle devait faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Êtes-vous vraiment certaine que c'est la meilleure chose à faire?

La femme acquiesça.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Si l'Athosienne avait obtenu victoire, la terrienne en ferait t'elle tout autant? Teyla souri et Trycia se retourna afin d'emprunter le corridor qui l'a mènerais vers la salle d'entraînement.

****

Lorsqu'elle arriva la porte était entrouverte et elle put y voir Ronon de l'intérieur, qui cherchait à provoquer Janie, afin qu'elle lui rende les coups qu'il lui donnait.

- Utilise ta colère pour te défendre. Transforme cette énergie négative en toi et utilise-le à bon escient, avait dit l'homme.

- J'en ai marre!!! Foutez-moi la paix, avait répliqué sa jeune élève.

- Allez; frappe-moi, j'en aie vu d'autre, fit l'homme en l'a planquant. Défends-toi!

Trycia jugea bon d'intervenir à ce moment là. En l'apercevant, Ronon se dégagea de Janie et alla s'adosser contre le mur.

- Va t'en, hurla Janie à Trycia en se relevant.

- C'est ça, laisse la colère t'envahir, reprit Ronon.

- La ferme! Cracha les deux filles simultanément.

L'écho des deux voix fit sursauter le Satédien qui haussa un sourcil préférant se taire. De toute manière il était convaincu qu'il allait enfin être témoin d'un véritable combat. Il souri à la discrétion des deux jeunes adolescentes, il avait comprit que se mêlé à ce combat ne serait pas du tout à son avantage, aussi il choisit d'agir comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce, mais toujours en se tenant près à intervenir si jamais elles dépasseraient vraiment les limites.

- Tu devras t'y faire Janie, je ne partirai pas, dit calmement Trycia à sa compagne.

- N'aie je pas été assez clair? Je t'ai déjà tout dit ce que j'avais à te dire l'autre jour et je n'ai rien à ajouter! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi! Plus jamais, tu saisis???

Le ton de la cadette se faisais menacent et blessent, mais l'aîné se ressaisie mentalement, cette fois elle devait tenir lui tenir tête.

- Peut-être, mais moi pas et je resterai tant et aussi longtemps que je n'aurai pas terminé de te dire ce que j'ai à dire.

- Par tout les Saints Bordelau, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Trycia s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Janie, qui de son côté reculait et qui rencontra bientôt un mur derrière elle. Les deux anciennes meilleures amies se retrouvèrent bien vite à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- Écarte-toi!

- Non! Si tu veux m'empêcher d'agir Janie, tu devras toi-même me neutraliser.

- Mais à quoi tu joues?

Trycia décida jouer franc jeu et tenta de provoquer celle auquel elle pouvait sentir le souffle bouillant de colère frôler son visage.

_« Désolé Jaja, mais c'est la seule chance que j'aurai pour que tu me reviennes. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, je t'aurai déjà perdu; alors que tu me détestes pour ça en plus du reste ne changera pas grand chose à la situation. »_

D'une main, Trycia agrippa les longs cheveux marrons foncés de sa camarade et de l'autre l'a frappa au visage.

L'action de l'aîné provoqua l'effet qu'elle avait désiré et Janie se laissa aller à sa colère, se libérant agilement de l'emprise que Trycia avait sur elle.

- Espèce de folle, si c'est ça que tu veux tu n'avais qu'à le dire! Je ne désire que cela; régler ton compte!

Trycia émit un rire sarcastique.

- Sans blague! Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te croire!

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu crois, moi au moins j'ai dit la vérité.

Janie donna un violent coup de coude entre les côtes de celle qui était maintenant devenu son adversaire.

- Ça fait mal n'est-ce pas?

La cadette ferma son poing gauche et dans un élan porta un coup à la mâchoire de Trycia qui se mit à cracher du sang.

- Mais sûrement pas aussi douloureux que le mal que tu m'as fait.

Trycia cracha par terre et se redressa avec misère.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait plutôt alors?

- Faire quoi?

L'aînée agrippa Janie et la plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu as dit que tu mourrais d'envie de me frapper, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir déjà fait?

Janie ne répondit pas à la question et Trycia afficha un sourire vainqueur.

- Je le savais! Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu n'es qu'une trouillarde.

Pris d'un élan de colère, Janie déjoua sa compagne et la mit rapidement au tapis et se mit à la frapper sans relâche.

- Et là; crois-tu toujours que je ne suis qu'une trouillard?…

-… Vas-y frappe, fit Trycia faiblement… Frappe, fais-moi disparaître pour de bon!… Tu crois que tu réussirais à t'en sortir seule?… Élimine-moi… De toute manière je sais ce que tu dois te dire… J'ai perdu pratiquement toute ma vie d'avant…. Autant faire disparaître le seul morceau restant…

Les coups de Janie se furent moins brutal. La cadette explosa en sanglot et se recula de sa victime tombant alors à genoux. Les coups stoppèrent.

- Pourquoi a t'il fallut que… Que tu…

-… Que je quoi?

- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas responsable de cette tragédie.

-… C'est toi qui m'as redonné l'espoir… Et maintenant… Et maintenant ils vont tous… Tu as su jumelé l'espoir à mon âme et… et maintenant tu arraches ce que tu as implanté… Je te haie!… Je te déteste…

Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de l'aîné qui essaya difficilement de s'asseoir..

-… Moi pas…

- Quoi?

- Tu viens de t'attaquer à moi…

-… C'est toi qui…

- Non Janie, je n'ai fais que te provoquer… Pour le reste tu en es responsable.

La plus jeune dévisagea Trycia et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent.

-…Non…

- Oui Janie… Voilà ce que tu as semé… Il ne t'en fallait pas beaucoup pour m'achever et tu le sais.

-… Je…

- Regrettes?

La plus jeune baissa la tête honteuse.

- Moi pas… Au moins j'aurais cessé de souffrir, fit Trycia en sanglotant d'avantage à son tour…

Janie releva la tête intriguée et Trycia poursuit.

- Oui… J'en ai marre d'agir comme si j'acceptais le fais que ma famille s'envole vers la soit disant lumière de ce paradis… Le paradis; mon œil! Pas pour moi en tout cas… S'ils sont en route vers ce lieu, alors moi qui suis resté, je suis en enfer… Dit moi, comment fait-on pour survivre seule?

- … Je ne sais pas…

- J'ai peut-être…

Trycia se courba en deux pour tousser et cracher du sang, puis se redressa lentement.

- J'ai t'ai peut-être donné de l'espoir… Mais c'est cet espoir qui a permis que tous le monde me suivent sur les chemins de Sophus Lie… Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que nous ferions autant de progrès aussi rapidement…

-… Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant!

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir que nous échouerions pour seulement 5 petites heures?… Si au moins nous aurions pu obtenir un délais de… Un délais de…

Trycia fut prise à nouveau d'une quinte de toux assez violente, mais cette fois Ronon l'a rejoignit tout en appelant une équipe médicale en urgence par sa radio, mais avant même que l'ordre fut terminé de transmettre, la jeune fille perdit connaissance pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie.

La première personne qu'elle vit fut Carson Beckett le médecin qu'elle avait rencontré la nuit ou…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici?

Une deuxième personne se pointa dans son champ de vision et apparemment elle avait l'air très en colère.

- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien que vous nous racontiez, fit John Sheppard.

- Où est… Peut-importe…

La jeune adolescente se redressa à commença à vouloir se lever.

-… Je dois me rendre au laboratoire.

- Il en est hors de question, lança le médecin en remontant les barreaux du lit pour l'empêché d'en descendre. Vous avez fait une hémorragie digestive, vous devez vous reposer.

- Je peux savoir à quoi vous avez joué Fortier et toi, relança le colonel?

- Aucune importance, je dois voir McKay et vite.

Les deux hommes lui firent signes qu'il était inutile d'en discuter.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas… Je dois lui parler, car il reste peut-être une minime possibilité pour réussir à sauver la terre, une dernière chance de détruire Riax…

- Mais vous avez dit que, commença Sheppard…

- Oui; je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais seulement j'ai omis une variable importante qui pourrais tout changer, mais il nous faut agir maintenant!

- Est-ce vraiment possible?

- Colonel Sheppard, je vous en prie faites-moi confiance. Accompagnez moi à l'infirmerie et si le docteur McKay déclare ouvertement que je suis folle alors je vous laisse carte blanche et vous ferai de moi ce que bon vous semblera.

Le militaire approcha une chaise roulante qui se trouvait à proximité, descendit l'un des barreaux du lit et entrepris d'aider l'adolescente à s'y installé avec son soluté.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites lança Carson?

- Vous avez entendu la jeune fille! Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, alors…

- D'accord, mais elle doit m'assurer qu'elle ne fournira aucun effort inutile.

- Promis docteur, souri Trycia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson, je veillerai bien sur elle.

- Justement c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, la dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, voyez-vous même le résultat; elles se sont battus comme des chiens.

- Hé! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute je n'étais même pas là; si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, alors prenez vous en à Ronon et à Teyla.

Sur ce, Sheppard poussa la chaise de Trycia et fila à vive allure vers le labo.

****************************

******************

**********

*****

**Le Crapaud est un bar (boîte de nuit) pour adulte dans notre ville et qui fonctionne bien pour les personnes âgé entre 35-45 ans.**

**Alors, ça vous a plu? Des idées sur la variable oublié? Si vous avez bien suivit, vous avez peut-être déjà trouvé la nature de cette variable.**

**Si vous avez bien suivit, mais que vous n'avez pas du tout idée de ce que peut représenter cette variable; ne resté pas trop loin, réponse au prochain chapitre promis.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sauvons la Terre!

**Chapitre 15 : Sauvons la Terre!**

Sheppard venait de faire son entrée dans l'antre de Rodney, accompagné de la gamine alitée à une chaise roulante. Lorsqu'ils les aperçurent, le scientifique resta de marbre.

- Que c'est-il passé, fit-il à l'égard de Trycia?

- C'est Janie…

- Quoi; ce n'est tout de même pas elle qui t'a fait ça?

- Je l'ai poussé à le faire.

- E… Pourquoi?

- Aucune importance, mais grâce à ce qui c'est passé, j'ai finalement comprit qu'il nous restait une petite chance de sauver la Terre.

Rodney soupira.

- Écoute jeune fille, je suis désolé de devoir te le redire, mais tu avais raison. Tes calculs étaient justes. Le programme n'aura jamais le temps de s'achever. J'ai eu beau espérer, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence…

- Non, écoutez-moi! Lors de notre arrivée ici, vous êtes partis sur le principe que nous avions 10 jours devant nous. Seulement, pour une raison que j'ignore, vous avez dit que nous n'étions jamais trop prudent et alors nous avons fait comme si en fait nous n'avions que 6 jours. Hors, à force d'y croire, nous avons omis de prendre en considération les 4 journées réservées aux urgences…

- McKay, lança Sheppard contrarié???

Le scientifique porta une main à sa bouche.

- Elle a raison… J'avais complètement oublié ces 4 journées à tel point que…. Mais alors ça change tout…

- Selon vos relevés la Terre existe encore n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

- Combien de temps reste t'il avant que le programme est terminé d'achever sa programmation?

- Je… Je l'ai éteins il y a deux heures… Je croyais que….

- Vous avez fait quoi Rodney? Se fâcha le militaire.

- Je croyais que…

- En l'éteignant, est-ce que la partie du programme qui avait réussi à ce programmé possède une sauvegarde automatique?

- Je ne sais pas, fit le scientifique énervé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez McKay; rallumé cet engin et vite! Et j'espère pour votre derrière que tout ce qui a été fait a été sauvegardé, autrement, je vous promets que vous passerez un sal quart d'heure! Poursuivit Sheppard de plus en plus énervé.

- Euh oui oui…

Rodney redémarra son ordinateur, remit en route le programme et soupira soulagé.

- Tout a été sauvegardé!

- Combien de temps, lui reste t'il avant d'achever sa programmation, reprit Trycia?

Le scientifique sembla se concentré sur ce que l'ordinateur affichait avant de lui répondre

- Plus ou moins 10 heures.

- Très bien! Colonel Sheppard, je sais que vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac. J'ai besoin que vous trouviez une solution pour que le dédale soit le plus tôt possible en orbite autour de la planète Terre.

- Les Hornix nous ont promis leur deuxième E2PZ qui est chargé à bloc. Combiné avec celui que nous avons déjà, nous pourrions alors redoubler la vitesse maximale du vaisseau Dédale.

- Si nous effectuerions notre départ de sur la planète Hornix, nous pourrions sauver quelques heures de voyage. De toute évidence, elle se trouve déjà sur notre trajectoire, assura McKay.

- Génial, fit la jeune fille. Combien de temps, nous faudra t'il alors avant d'atteindre l'orbite de la Terre si Hornix est notre point de départ?

Rodney griffonna sur un bout de papier.

- Je dirais plus ou moins 3 jours… Peut-être quatre.

- Et combien de temps, vous faudra t'il pour préparer le Floar et la fameuse bombe à l'intérieur du Dédale?

- Une demi-heure environ.

- Est-il possible de les transporter immédiatement sur Hornix, ainsi que le vaisseau?

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, assura le scientifique.

- Donc, une fois là-bas vous aurez une demi-heure colonel pour récupérer cet E2PZ.

- Est-ce que ça peut vraiment marcher demanda ce dernier à McKay?

- Ce sera juste, même très juste, mais c'est possible oui.

- Très bien, alors tenez-vous près à transporter tout ce que vous aurez besoin pour travailler sur Hornix. De mon côté, je cours en informé Elisabeth et le reste de mon équipe. Je vous rejoindrai à la porte dans environ 20 minutes.

Rodney acquiesça et John fila à vive allure.

- Très bien, moi j'ai à prévenir Janie, assura Trycia presqu'en grognant.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire fit une voix derrière elle.

Janie entra et dévisagea sa compagne.

Décidément, elle et Sheppard avait le chic pour surgir de nul part.

- Je ne voulais pas écouté aux portes, loin de là. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie, je devais te parler, mais le médecin m'a dit que tu étais ici avec le colonel. Du coup, j'ai décidé de venir te voir ici et c'est là que je vous aie entendu… Alors?… Il y aurait de l'espoir?

- Peut-être.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais?

- Non Janie, jamais, surtout quand sa concerne ma famille.

Une larme roula sur la joue droite de la cadette.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pardonnez quoi Janie?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Tu es dans cet état lamentable à cause de moi. J'étais fâché après toi… Je regrette!

- Pas moi! La douleur que tu m'as infligée m'a fait prendre en conscience qu'il y avait encore une solution. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce duel, je ne l'aurai peut-être jamais compris. Tant qu'ils vivront je ferai tout pour qu'ils le reste tu entends, lança l'aîné froidement!

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir?

- Oui.

Rodney interrompu l'échange entre les deux filles.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais lorsque vous aurez terminé de vous attendrir, n'oubliez pas que nous avons encore du travail! Trycia, retourné voir Carson à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne panique et expliquez lui ce qu'on va tenter de faire. Quant à vous Janie, prenez la radio et convoqué Zelenka, Kyle, Biro et Tsuy, afin qu'ils nous aident à tout transporté en salle d'embarquement de la porte. Ah oui j'allais presque oublier; Évité de vous entre-tué!

Cette réplique lui valut un regard meurtrier des deux adolescentes

- Pour le reste, vous verrez ça plus tard.

Trycia lui fit une grimace et se mit à rouler en direction de l'infirmerie. Dix minutes plus tard, c'est la salle d'embarquement qu'elle rejoint accompagné de ce chien de poche de médecin. Sur place, on activait déjà la porte pour y laissé passé le Dédale. À cette vision, la jeune fille grogna pensant à celui qui devait être au commande du vaisseau. Puis, ce fut au tour des scientifiques Zelenka, Kyle, Biro, Tsuy et quelques militaires dont celui que l'on nommait major Lorne de pousser cet espèce de tapis roulant sur lequel reposait le Floar Maximalthérial.

Floar…cet engin représentait sans doute le fruit d'un des plus grands travaux d'équipe qu'il soit. Tout comme l'animal qui avait un jour porté ce nom, ce Floar ci valait cher aux yeux de la jeune terrienne qui n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'elle avait accompli sur Atlantis en si peu de temps. Il fallait le dire, elle avait grandi. Non pas physiquement, mais elle avait tout de même grandi. Elle avait appris à utiliser les connaissances déjà acquises dans le passé, sa mémoire, sa tête comme arme de combat et surtout appris à toujours garder son calme et à croire en l'espoir; aussi petit qu'il puisse être. Oui; elle avait mûrit, elle en était sûr. En 6 jours sur Atlantis, elle en avait appris plus sur la vie qu'en 14 ans sur Terre. À cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit sourire.

Le tapis du Floar disparut à travers l'anneau des étoiles, ainsi que ces quelques scientifiques, ce fut au tour de deux militaire bien camouflé dans un uniforme différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de porter de traverser la porte lentement, tenant une longue boîte rectangulaire avec eux. C'était l'ultime arme qui devait servir à détruire Riax en mille miettes.

« Souhaitons qu'il n'y est aucun contretemps et que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Ce n'est plus l'heure des mauvaises surprises. »

Dans la salle, près de la porte, il ne restait maintenant plus que Janie, Rodney, John, Teyla, Ronon, Trycia, Elisabeth et Carson.

- Allons-y, lança la plus âgée des deux adolescentes.

- Pas vous! Pas dans votre état, affirma Beckett

- Pardon? Je vous rappelle que je resterai bien assise dans ce fauteuil, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de suivre à la première loge, la progression de la mission.

- Il a raison, reprit calmement Elisabeth. Dans votre état ce ne serait pas sage. Vous devez vous reposez et reprendre des forces jusqu'au retour de Caldwell. Si le plan fonctionne, je vous promets que vous serez bien vite rentré à la maison.

- Mon état, ne m'a pas empêché d'élaboré ce plan comme vous dîtes, assura Trycia sarcastiquement. Je suis peut-être blessé à l'estomac, mais ma vision et ma tête vont très bien.

Janie s'approcha de l'autre jeune fille et décida de confronter la dirigeant de la citée à la plus grande surprise de son ancienne meilleure amie.

- Trycia a mis le docteur McKay sur la piste de la formule E8. Et c'est encore elle qui a trouver comment empêcher que l'inévitable se produise! Aussi, je trouverais juste, qu'elle participe au résultat de ses travaux. Si la Terre survie, il est normal qu'elle soit la première à participé à ce spectacle!

L'aînée sourit. En fin de compte, elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu de son amitié avec Janie. L'avenir se disait être prometteur. Évidemment, il faudrait du temps. Il y aurait encore du travail et de la discussion à engagé, mais Trycia put sentir qu'elle pouvait encore y arriver.

- Elle a raison. Sans son intervention, nous ne serions pas tous réunis ici pour tenter l'inévitable, assura le colonel.

_« Ça y est; il m'aime je le sens, j'en ai la certitude. Merci Janie, tout ça c'est grâce à toi, même si tu l'ignores! »_

- J'aurai besoin d'elle, reprit McKay sans élaboré ses propos.

Trycia fronça les sourcils interrogateurs, mais n'osa pas ne pas le contredire.

- Qu'en pensez-vous Carson, fit Elisabeth envers ce dernier?

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur l'homme.

- Ah… Je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas la retenir très longtemps dans mon infirmerie. Elle m'a posé un lapin par deux reprises déjà. Elle recommencera facilement. Aussi, je crois qu'elle se rétablirait mieux sur Terre.

- Elisabeth; supplia l'Athosienne, il est temps que ces deux enfants retrouvent un peu de calme dans leur vie.

- Ouais, poursuivit le Satédien, et ce n'est que chez elle qu'elles y pourront y arrivé.

Une voix résonna dans la salle d'embarquement. C'était Chuck, l'homme chevron qui s'adressa soudainement au petit groupe.

- Madame; il faut qu'ils partent maintenant, je ne pourrai pas retenir le vortex indéfiniment, nous avons une équipe en mission qui doit nous contacter d'une minute à l'autre.

Elisabeth Weir hocha la tête.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y allé. Bonne chance, dit elle en tendant la main à Trycia.

- Merci.

- Saluez tous le monde pour nous, termina Janie. Vous nous manquerez.

- Vous aussi, assura la dirigeante.

- Allons-y, fit Ronon qui emboîta le pas vers la porte.

Alors qu'elles avançaient lentement vers l'anneau des étoiles, les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de penser à la première fois ou elles avaient dût le faire, plongeant alors sans même le savoir vers l'inconnue du monde. Ensemble, elles avaient affranchi ce pas, main dans la main. Ensemble, elles affranchiraient à nouveau la porte de l'univers, mais cette fois c'était pour rentré chez elles.

Janie tendit doucement sa main à Trycia qui l'a serra très fort.

- Faisons se pourquoi nous sommes venu ici, maintenant dit Trycia.

- Sauvons la Terre et rentrons chez nous, lui répondit sa camarade.

C'est ainsi qu'elles traversèrent la porte, rejoignant alors la planète Hornix temporairement pour une petite demi-heure.

**************************************

**************************

*******************

**************

***********

****

**

*****

Verdict ??????? Bah oui; même un si petit détail peut arriver à faire toute la différence. Alors; aviez-vous trouvez l'élément manquant qui ferait changerait tout? Comme il était dit précédemment tout n'étais que question d'heure. Suffisait seulement d'en trouver. Bon, j'avoue elles ne sont pas encore totalement tiré d'affaire; mais au moins elles ont progressé.


End file.
